


The Good Life

by Kuro_Ookami (Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf), tamtam1975 (capricornkitty1975)



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Addiction, Alcohol, Angst, Cops, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jail, M/M, Mpreg, Red Light District, Rehab, Relapse, Romance, Yaoi, brothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Kuro_Ookami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/tamtam1975
Summary: Everyone wants to live the good life whether it's due to their hopes, dreams, or expectations. Living in Domino City isn't meant to be easy; especially in the red light district. There are drug rings, brothels, bars, etc. When there's a spike in heroin use, two cops are sent out to track down the thugs, but what they didn't inform them about in the police academy is what happens when they fall for the one they're supposed to bring in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Kuro-chan here with Capricorn. So, yesterday I brought up a few ideas to her. Somehow, we combined all three together thanks to her and I plotting out this lovely piece of epicness and doom. We hope ya’ll like it. No flames or negativity is allowed, but what will be allowed is positive and constructive feedback. Please enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer: We don’t own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Pairings: Puzzle, Thief, Caste, and Euro. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.

Dedicated: to our amazing adoptive sister who’s also our editor, Jofisk. She’s an amazing woman we both love and adore to death.

The Good Life

Chapter 1

In Domino City, as in most places, the people move about their daily lives. Everyone is searching...yearning, for something. Everyone, good or bad, is looking for their heart's desire...whatever that may be. A lot of people may call it their dreams, their desires...but deep down, everyone is looking for their own version of the good life.

Some people find it in a normal way, but others find it by turning to the red light district. It's where most nefarious activities occur like drug rings, brothels, etc.

Speaking of which, a few individuals lived in one of the apartments. It's not much, but it makes ends meet for shelter and basic needs.

Yugi woke up, yawning as he stretched, his amethyst eyes taking in the pale ceiling. Sitting up, he scratched the back of his neck.

Rolling over, he got up off of his mattress on the floor. Stretching, he looked in his bin on the floor, pulling out a change of clothes. Stepping into the bathroom, he grabbed a quick shower slipping on the clean clothes.

Padding out into the living room, he looked around to see if anyone else was up.

When he walked out into the living room the other two seemed to be awake as well. There were things to be done of course which involved films being shot, finding the right person to fit the role, etc.

Yugi grabbed an apple, looking around for it. "Hey 'Tem. Has Bakura left a package for me?"

"Yep," replied the older male, pouring some coffee into a thermos to pack for his job, his tricolored hair pulled into a low ponytail as he wears his policeman's uniform. "He left directions for you as well, but it's the only one you have for today since he's busy. I left some coffee in the pot if you want it. I have to leave soon for work."

"Okay 'Temmie. Be careful." Yugi poured some coffee in a cup. He would rather put milk and sugar in it, but they didn't have a great deal of money, so he didn't want to waste. He drank it black, eating his apple, looking over the directions.

"I always am. You be careful too," said Atem softly, heading out of their makeshift home to see what the day would bring.

As Atem got in his car, his phone went off with a text from dispatch.

Pulling it out, Atem opened his phone to check the text.

"Undercover op. Report immediately to hq."

Atem responded with, "I'll be there ASAP." 

He then put his phone away, putting the key in the ignition before heading off towards headquarters. He wondered what type of undercover job this would be.

When getting to HQ, his Captain shut the door behind him after Atem entered. Studying Atem with his dark, hard eyes, Gozaburo finally said, "Atem, you are our best officer. We have gotten some tips of snuff films and pornography being done that is off limits. It's fronted as "Thief King Films" and they do some legit pictures, but they make their real money on the black market with the snuff and porn. I want you to go undercover as an aspiring actor, and tag them."

"Right," nodded Atem slowly, taking in the information, inwardly glad it's not about the drug rings this time. "When do I start?"

"There's a casting call tomorrow for some action film. Here's the file. Go home, study it, and be at the call tomorrow." Handing a new phone to Atem, he nodded at it. "Use this, so you can't be fingered."

"Got it," confirmed Atem, accepting the file and phone.

The file was full of information, including pictures of the director, Akefia. No last name, just "Akefia."

"I won't disappoint you, Chief," promised Atem, leaving the office when he had been given permission to head out to return home, wondering if he's the right man for this.

After returning home, as he looked at the papers, he saw a picture of this Akefia. He had long, silverfish hair that was somewhat tame, with a scar over his right eye. There wasn't a great deal of information about Akefia, except that he had started Thief King Productions six years ago, and he was making a great deal of money, living in a mansion in the "good" part of town.

Atem had to admit this Akefia guy sure looked hot. Unfortunately, he couldn't exactly mix pleasure with business. Sighing, he eventually returned home to begin properly reading over the file. At least he'd be home for once when Yugi returns from delivering his package.

()()()()()

Yugi reread the directions after he got dressed.

A snowy white haired teen waited in the alleyway where he'd be meeting Yugi. He ensured it would be the usual spot. His almond hazel eyes seemed haunted. He has his hoodie up so no one would recognize him. Underneath he wears his usual striped shirt and jeans with a pair of leather boots, the Ring tucked under his shirt. He has his hands in his pocket, feeling the sealed envelope with the money he'd give to pay for the items. He needed his fix no matter the cost.

Yugi walked up, cautiously after staking out the place to make sure no cops were around. He pulled his hoodie up as well, sighing. He hated this job in particular. Ryou was the only one he felt sorry for. Walking up, he nodded, handing Ryou a book. However, it was no ordinary book. It had special pockets on the cover to hide the real package, but helping to protect Yugi from arrest if caught.

Ryou pulled out the envelope after stowing away the book in his bag. He gave it to Yugi, looking down as he knew his friend felt sympathetic towards him. He gave a small smile of appreciation. 

"T-Thanks," he said quietly.

"Yea. Don't let him catch you with it though. He'll flip his shit." Yugi said sympathetically, stowing the money down his pants.

"I know," nodded Ryou, guessing he should head back to his apartment that he lived in alone. "M-Maybe I should go then..."

"Ry...we can hang out sometime, ya know?" Yugi said sympathetically. He normally liked the adrenaline rush of the run, but not to Ry.

"Sure, sometime soon," he assured, averting his gaze from Yugi.

Yugi smiled, feeding the lie. "Great. Call me." Yugi turned, looking around before he headed out, to go back home.

Ryou sighed, heading back to his apartment after checking no one saw or followed him. When he returned home, ensuring the door is locked he used one of the items. It's how he felt normal these days. He knew others didn't really want to be around him because of his addiction. He couldn't get enough of it nor could he control it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

Ryou frowned, not expecting anyone to come by. Stowing his stuff away carefully so as to ensure no one found it. He also put the empty needle amongst it in the hidden compartment instead of the waste bin. Heading to his door when he felt ready, he opened it, biting his lower lip nervously. 

"Um, h-hello?" he asked.

A skinny, dark haired man stood in a chauffeur’s uniform. "Master Kaiba is waiting for you."

"W-Why?" asked Ryou, tensing up slightly as he wondered if he's in trouble.

"He didn't say." The chauffeur stated stoically.

"Oh, um ok then," muttered Ryou, grabbing his bag before locking his door then went with the chauffeur to where Kaiba would be waiting.

Seto nodded as Ryou climbed in the limousine. Finishing his typing, he closed his laptop as the door closed.

Ryou averted his gaze from the brunette, folding his hands in his lap; a little nervous as he doesn't know why someone like Kaiba would want to interact with him at all. He didn't even know what to say to him.

"I've seen your work at my company. It is exemplary. I am thinking of promoting you, but I wanted to interact with you first. Will you join me for lunch?" Kaiba asked, staring intently at the whitenette.

Ryou raised a brow, nodding once, "T-Thank you, sir. I-I...don't really deserve it, but I do appreciate it."

"Of course you deserve it or I wouldn't be wasting my time here. Is there anything you are allergic to?" The president of Kaiba Corp asked Ryou, studying his face intently.

"Oh, ok then. No, not that I know of," replied the brit, blushing a little at being stared at so intently.

Seto pulled out his phone, texting something to the chauffeur. Seto said nothing as the limousine pulled away. Pulling out his laptop, he kept typing for about fifteen minutes until the chauffeur pulled over. Luckily, the heroin he had injected was starting to mellow him out.

The chauffeur opened Seto's door, and Seto stepped out.

The chauffer went around to the other side and opened Ryou's door.

Ryou stepped out as well, uncertain of where they were exactly. He didn't usually get out much except for work or other things. He just hoped it would be able to last until he returned home.

The duo was escorted into the restaurant and into a private booth. The waitress sat down some water for each and looked to Seto. Seto ordered some sake, and some sushi. He looked to Ryou.

"Hot tea, earl gray if you have it, but if not any will do," said Ryou to the waitress. "Food wise, some sushi as well."

She handed him a sushi menu as Seto handed a completed one back.

Ryou looked over all the options. He completed his as well, taking a few moments longer than Seto had. He had chosen the sushi regular with a roll. He handed it to the waitress when he's finished, giving her a small smile of thanks. He then turned his attention back towards his employer.

Seto looked at the whitenette. "Can you manage well? Tell me about yourself and why you should be promoted." Seto leaned back, socked feet on the cushion.

"I think so. I mean I’m from England. I moved here a few years ago. I like busy work. So, what I've done so far for your company has been enjoyable to do. I've been able to keep up with it," replied Ryou thoughtfully.

Seto nodded. Seto started running Ryou through some scenarios, gauging his reactions

He seemed to have reacted within his expectations for the majority of it. There may have been once or twice he almost slipped up, but managed to narrowly recover. He didn’t want Seto to suspect anything is off or wrong about him. He didn't want to mess up the chance for this promotion.

Seto was impressed with Ryou. Too impressed, actually. After sending a text to his office, Seto looked at Ryou. "I cannot give you this promotion. In fact, I am going to have to let you go. However, I have found employment for you at another corporation." Seto's face was impassive.

""Oh," Ryou's expression fell, looking down at his hands, not knowing what had caused the brunette to change his mind when he had thought he did a good job with answering what he'd do in the scenarios that were suggested to him. "Why?"

"I find you fascinating, and I do not know why. But, I want to spend more time with you. I'm finding myself attracted to you. Would you like to go on a date with me?" Seto's face was still impassive.

Ryou didn't know how to respond at first. He hadn't been asked out before in a while. Knowing Seto, he wouldn't be able to lie like he did with other people. Inwardly sighing, he glanced up at Seto, figuring he'd best take a chance even though he worried in the back of his mind if Seto found out he's an addict.

"Sure, I'd like that," said Ryou with a light smile. "I don't really know much about you, sir. It would be nice."

Seto gave a brief smile. "Start with cleaning out your desk. After doing so, get your paycheck and there will be an envelope telling you where your new job is. Do that today. Then, since you won't be an employee, I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 9 pm."

Ryou blushed, nodding in agreement, "Alright then."

Seto nodded. "The chauffeur will take you to the office. I have a meeting in a few minutes here. I'll see you tomorrow night, Ryou."

"Oh, should I go then?" asked Ryou, noticing the mellow feeling is starting to wear off, hoping none of the signs were visible yet.

Seto smiled slightly. "Yes, probably. I'll see you tomorrow, Ryou."

"Ah, ok. See you," said Ryou, getting up to grab his bag before leaving to do what Seto had told him, but he did wonder why Seto didn't seem disturbed when the haunted look resurfaced slightly.

Seto pulled out his laptop as Ryou left. Seto was mildly surprised at his reaction to the slender white man, but he trusted his gut instincts as much as he trusted his logic, so he'd see what happened.

()()()()()

Yugi looked over his shoulder, taking a different way back towards the apartment

Although during his walk, he hadn't noticed he had bumped into someone. Yami had been on patrol. He had a similar undercover job as Atem to do tomorrow, but it didn't stop him from doing the rounds. He turned around to notice a short teen had walked into him. He carefully grabbed his wrist to ensure he didn't fall down from staggering back. He let go when Yugi steadied himself.

"Careful, these streets aren't safe you know," said Yami in his baritone voice.

Yugi looked up, noticing the policeman had grabbed his wrist. Trying to keep himself calm, he nodded. "T…thanks." He thought the cop gorgeous, but obviously out of his drug running league. He blushed, the cop was so attractive.

"No problem," he gave him a light smile. "Just be more careful next time, ok? You might run into the wrong person out here."

"Y...yea." Yugi nodded. A blonde in a cop uniform with spiky hair and lavender eyes walked up, handing a paper cup from Starbucks to Yami as he sipped his. 

"Everything alright here Yami?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, everything's just fine," he reassure, nodding in thanks to the coffee as he sipped it, shrugging to the short teen, who seemed to be staring at him. "You can go now. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh, y...yea. Sorry" Yugi rushed off; embarrassed that he was caught staring. Checking around him, he made it back home.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Atem when hearing the door open, glancing over his shoulder he had noticed it's Yugi, the file is open on the table that he's sitting at.

"Yea...ran into some cops, but I shook them." Yugi's face was still red thinking of that gorgeous cop.

"Good," replied Atem, stretching. "I'll be out during the day for a while. Will you be ok on your own here?"

"'Tem, I'm seventeen. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure Bakura will be home in a bit." Yugi came up and hugged his brother. "But thanks for worrying about me."

Atem hugged him back, sighing, "I know you are, but you're my brother. Besides, we know how Bakura can be sometimes."

Yugi shrugged. "I duck. I'm little, so I can move quickly and hide. Besides, he's just lonely."

"I'm not fucking lonely." A loud voice said as the door shut. The silver haired man looked over the brothers, his hair wild. "You do the job, shrimp?"

Yugi nodded, handing over the envelope. Bakura pulled it out, counting the money, and then handing Yugi a couple of bills. Taking the rest, he sat down at the table. "Everything okay today?" He asked as he opened a paper bag and handed out a sandwich to each brother, taking a large bite out of his.

"Yeah, just got a new job I start tomorrow," said Atem, accepting the sandwich as he took a bite from it, but he had rolled his eyes out of Bakura's sight when he yelled he isn't lonely.

"Mmph." Bakura grunted. "I'm going out to get some stash. Be home later." Walking out, he zipped up his black hoodie, putting the hood up. He had his brass knuckles in his pocket, his gun in his waistband. This was a new supplier, so there was no trust built up yet.

"Alright, have fun," said Atem, knowing he'll probably go off to other places aside from getting steak.

Bakura walked to the pier, waiting. When he finally saw the supplier, the deal went down surprisingly quiet. Sighing in relief, Bakura took his stash back to the drop point where he kept his stash secure. There was no way he'd keep it all at his house...the best bet was to keep it in several places. After securing it in several places, he decided to go to the bar. Walking in and sitting in a corner, he ordered a whiskey.

Within the bar, the blonde haired Egyptian sat with a glass of sake. He has his normal clothes on since he's off the clock now. He stared into the contents of it, a distant look within his lilac lavender orbs. He hadn't noticed the silverette due to Bakura arriving a little after Marik already settled down which is near the same corner.

Bakura drank his whiskey, looking around the bar for customers, and for cops. He didn't seem to see either. However, he did see an attractive blonde. Getting up, he walked over, whiskey in hand. "Any fucker sitting here?"

Looking up, Marik grinned at the other male, looking him up and down once before replying, "Nope."

Bakura flopped down. "Now there is. What's your name?" He took another drink of whiskey. Noticing it was almost empty, he motioned for another round for him and for the blonde.

"Heh, good. My name's Marik," he replied, appreciating the extra drink even though he's only half-way through his first.

"Bakura." Paying the waitress, he took the drink handed to him. "So, what's an attractive fucknut like you doing alone here? Surely some dumbass has to have married you by now."

"I'm not with anyone in that way," sweat dropped Marik, downing the rest of his first drink before setting it down to replace it with the one Bakura gave him. "Just wanted to be out here, you know? Experiencing a good time without being weighed down by the past."

Bakura nodded. "The past can suck balls. Party in the present, and fuck the past." Bakura downed his second drink, waving over another round. "You're gonna have to drink more to keep up with me, lightweight." Bakura smirked.

"Ugh, I'm not a light weight, fluffy. If you must know I usually drink a lot," huffed Marik, downing his second before moving onto the third that arrived. "I can keep up with you."

"Yea, right. Let's fucking see about that." Bakura grinned. He may have just found something to pass the time. "Don't call me fluffy."

"Aw, but you look so fluffy and adorable with your hair," teased Marik, downing another before getting the waitress to get them some more. "Yep, you will."

"Fine, Psycho, let's see who wins...me with my fluffy hair or you with your psychotic spikes." Bakura downed another, smirking at the attractive blonde.

Marik smirked back, downing as well, "Aw, thanks for noticing. What happens if either of us loses?"

"When you lose, I fuck you senseless." Bakura stated, the liquid courage unneeded, but making him feel bulletproof.

He didn't even know if the guy was gay. Guess he was going to find out.

"Sure you're not hard already for me?" smirked Marik, drinking as well to match Bakura's pace. "If you lose I'll still let you fuck me."

"Well then, why the fuck are we still drinking? Let's just go fuck." Bakura stated. "I don't want to have to deal with alcohol dick."

"Hehe, sure," agreed Marik, grinning like a fool. "Where to?"

"You can come back to my place if you want." He knew Atem was out and the Shrimp would hide if he gave the signal and stay confined to his room.

Marik shrugged, "Ok, lead the way, fluffy."

Bakura got out and led Marik back to his apartment. Knocking three times, he unlocked the door and came into an empty apartment, hearing another door shut as he came in. Smirking, he nodded. "Only 1 roommate is home, and he's in his room." Bakura slammed Marik against the wall, catching his lips in a savage kiss

Marik kissed back, wrapping his arms around him. He pressed himself against Bakura. He hadn't expected such roughness, but he liked it. He wanted Bakura to know how aroused he is for him.

Bakura groaned, rubbing up against Marik as well, allowing his desire to be known. He didn't drop his guard, and rarely brought people home, but there was just...something...about the Egyptian that was irresistible to Bakura.

Marik moaned at feeling the hard erection pressed against him. He didn't mind being the one underneath Bakura as long as he'd fuck him that's all he cared about. Normally, he wouldn't accept any challenges or to go back to someone's place due to his job or his condition. Somehow, Bakura felt different compared to anyone else he's ever encountered before. He didn't know what it is about him that made him hard to resist.

Bakura grabbed him and led him into a bedroom with a black king size iron bed, black dresser, black sheets and red curtain. Pushing Marik onto the bed, he straddled him, kissing him passionately, running his hands through the blonde spikes.

Marik kissed him back, pulling back when he needed to breathe, "Shouldn't we get undressed?"

"Ah, fuck. Yea, I guess so." Bakura breathed out, pulling his shirt off his head, showing a muscular, pale abdomen.

Marik couldn't help to stare. Breaking his stare from that show of muscular flesh, he took off his shirt along with the rest, showing off a little bit although kept his back hidden from view until it's necessary to bend over for Bakura. Then, he wouldn't be able to avoid Bakura seeing the markings.

Bakura slipped off his clothes. Kissing down the caramel abdomen, he smirked. "I guess you like what you see." He murmured, slipping Marik's erect cock in his mouth.

"Oh, yes," moaned out Marik, shuddering at the pleasure spiking from feeling Bakura's lips against his hardened member.

Bakura smirked as he worked on the Egyptian. After bringing the Egyptian terribly close, he smirked, pulling his lips off. "Flip over so I can mount you." Bakura whispered.

Shivering, he tentatively rolled over, uncertain of how he'd react, "Go ahead, 'Kura."

Grabbing some lube out of the drawer, he rubbed some over his hard member, then some on his fingers as he went in to stretch Marik a bit. He loved pain, but he didn't know if this pineapple liked it. "Cool tats." Bakura said as he stuck a finger inside of Marik.

"Thanks I guess. I come from a family of tomb keepers. So, they had to carve open my back with a heated blade to inscribe the markings," explained Marik, not minding Bakura's probing fingers.

"I think it looks cool, Psycho." Bakura was finished with foreplay as his weeping member stood hard. Sliding in, he didn't stop until he was in all the way. He then stopped to give Marik time to adjust.

Marik shrugged, stiffening slightly at the initial thrust in, but relaxed afterwards. When he felt adjusted he gave Bakura the signal to go ahead which was to press back against him. 

"I'm good. Fuck away, fluffers," smirked Marik, knowing this would be fun.

"Hang on for a wild ride, Psycho." Bakura grinned, grabbing the Egyptian's hips and thrusting in and out, faster and faster, reaching around with his right hand to stroke Marik's hard member.

Marik moaned, arching his back. He had never experienced such immense pleasure before. He liked it; especially how wild Bakura is. He bucked his hips when feeling Bakura place his hand on his cock. Skin slapping against skin could be heard in the room.

Yugi had put his earphones in his ears when he entered his room. Sighing, he turned up his music louder, pillow over his head.

Bakura grunted, stroking Marik as he slammed into him again, and again, until he finally came in Marik.

"Bakura, fuck, that's good," moaned Marik, unable to hold back he released as well onto the silverette's hand, panting as well.

Bakura smirked, pulling out. "Fuck yea it was. You can stay the night if you want." Getting up, Bakura went to clean up in the bathroom, bringing out a new sheet to put on the bed.

"If you want me to stay, sure," replied Marik, moving up behind him to stroke Bakura's hair. "Yep, definitely fluffy."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yep, definitely psycho." Bakura pulled the sheet off and replaced it. Crawling under the covers he yawned. "Don't put your feet on me. I hate feet."

"Heh, that's obvious. Ok," Marik rolled his eyes as well, moving over to slip under the sheets beside him.

Bakura fell asleep not too long after his head hit the pillow.

Marik stayed awake for a few moments. He couldn’t believe he just had a great time with someone he didn't know. Yet, he didn't regret it. With those thoughts, he fell asleep as well.

()()()()()()()

The call was at Thief King Production's Studio.

An impressive building with white walls and not many windows.

Atem showed up for it of course. He change into normal clothes before heading out to arrive at the building. He studied it before walking inside. He knew he's here for business purposes, but who knows. He might have some fun with this case if he played his cards right which meant getting the part, getting personal with the boss himself, or anything he needed to do to complete this job.

He was bustled into a room with a bunch of other men, all vying for the roles. As men were called one at a time into a room, the others waited. Scripts were handed out for the audition. The script Atem had was a five line interaction between a son and his father.

Atem read it over, wondering if he'd make it. He studied it carefully, glancing around at the other occupants in the room.

Finally, he was called in. There was a small man with brown hair, a purple stripe in it, sitting in a chair. A voice from the audience stated, "Atem. This is Rex. He will be playing the part of the son. Start when you are ready." The voice was deep.

Atem nodded, composing himself before turning his attention towards Rex to begin the scene, "They said you are my real father. Is it true or a lie?"

"True." Rex said, looking bored.

"Surely you jest," said Atem, feigning shock though inwardly annoyed the other guy didn't seem invested in it at all.

"Nope. I'm your father." Rex read.

"Oh, I see. Well, it's good to meet you then," said Atem, feeling awkward on the spot with these lines he had to deliver, finishing it off although he didn't feel like it went as well as it could.

"Thank you. Please wait with the others." Was all that was said.

"Ok," Atem left to wait outside with the others who auditioned.

After several hours, the last of the auditions were done. As everyone sat, waiting, the man in the photo walked in. "Thank you all for auditioning. We have 5 spots available, so it was very hard. However, I have made my decision." At the list was called off, the fifth name was "And, finally, Atem. Thank you all. Please be back here tomorrow at 6 am to start work." Akefia turned and was gone.

Atem nodded, watching Akefia leave. Nodding, he would leave for now to return for in the morning. There would be no telling what type of role the director would place him in. He would just have to wait and see.

On his way out, Rex stopped him. "Akefia wants a word with you."

"Alright then," Atem obliged, following the man to where Akefia would be waiting for him.

Leading him to an office, Rex left. Akefia was looking over some folders. Looking up, he nodded. "Ah, yes, Atem. Please, sit." He gestured to a chair.

Taking a seat, Atem looked over at him, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"What type of roles are you interested in? A man of your...talents...may be able to be used in more than one film." Akefia stated, giving nothing away with his stoic face.

"Depends on what you have in mind," retorted Atem, his expression remaining stone-faced as well, wanting to see what Akefia would offer in the role department.

"Well, let's see how you do with this part. There may be other parts if you are interested." Akefia responded. "See you tomorrow." He returned to looking at the folders.

"Alright then. See you then," replied Atem, averting his gaze slightly as he didn't want to be distracted.

"Yes, 6am." Akefia stated as Atem left the room. Although Akefia was thinking more of the violet eyed man than what was on the folders in front of him.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie one! Hehes, we hope ya’ll enjoyed what happened this time. It’s hard to believe we cranked this out in a day and a half. Lol, she and I work fast sometimes. Plus, it’s a longish chappie too. Hopefully ya’ll enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out soonish once it’s written up. Just be patient please, oks? Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Kuro-chan and Capricorn here with the next chappie for the Good Life. Hehes, we’re both pretty much addicted to this story. No pun intended of course, but oh welp. We hope ya’ll enjoyed what happened last time as well as within this chappie too. Please R&R!

Chapter 2

The next day, things were about to change within Domino; especially for certain individuals. Getting up around five or five-thirty in the morning, Atem left, leaving a note for his little brother to let him know that he'd be out on his new job during the day and wouldn't be back until sometime at night. What Atem hoped would be to eventually have some personal time with Akefia if the opportunity presented itself.

After getting to the offices, he was led into a room with a large table. Place cards were set with names on them. Atem's was about half way down the table. A script was at each seat, along with highlighters, pencils, and ink pens. A craft table sat behind them with all kinds of food.

Atem went to his assigned seat, sitting down. He looked at his script, wondering what to expect out of this. He made his own notes while skimming through the contents of what he had been given.

Eventually the room filled up, some people grabbing food, all sitting down. The last in was Akefia. Sitting at the head of the table, he nodded at everyone. "Welcome, let's get started. We have a tight budget and even tighter timeline,"

Atem nodded, glancing over at the director. He tried not to get distracted of course even though it's easier said than done considering its Akefia.

At the read through, Akefia explained he wouldn't interfere, just listen. After the first read through, he made some suggestions. It was a spy thriller with Atem playing a double agent

Atem thought the part he's playing seemed ironic to him. He didn't show it, but definitely found it amusing. He thought it wouldn't be too hard considering the training he's undergone before prepared him for any scenario he may be in.

There was a love scene between him and the female lead. She seemed very excited about it, her brown, shoulder length hair bouncing as she read through the lines, batting her blue eyes at him.

Atem remained indifferent. He gave a small smirk at her attempt of flirting. He guessed she did look appealing, but definitely not his type. He read through his lines again before he felt ready. Stepping a little closer to the brunette, he waited for her to start it off.

Pleased that he had stood up with her to do the scene, Anzu started again. She was a very well-known up and coming actress. Akefia watched the scene with a keen and knowing eye. He especially watched the kissing and foreplay part, before he yelled cut, as there was no nudity in this film.

"That's a wrap for read throughs, today. See you all tomorrow." People headed out, taking their scripts.

Atem grabbed his script and bag after exiting the set, jogging after Anzu when he spotted her, "Hey, um I think maybe I could use some extra practice with you on the scene we're working on. Do you want to leave here, go out for a bit?"

Anzu smiled brightly. "Sure! Let me get my purse." Akefia looked up as Anzu left the room.

"I might warn you, the casting couch isn't the only thing to worry about in the movies. Be wary of affairs with coworkers. There is nothing prohibiting it, but it can prove...difficult." His face impassive.

Akefia pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against, after hearing Atem talk and Anzu's obvious intentions. He had no claim on this man, but this man was so... pure, so untainted by the movies, he felt the need to warn him.

"Thanks, sounds like you're talking from experience," muttered Atem, waiting for when the woman would return. "Besides, it's nothing serious with her if you're so concerned."

Akefia shrugged. "Like I said, there is nothing prohibiting it...it just always ends up messy. It's why I remain single." Walking off, he nodded at Anzu as she passed him. Smiling, she met Atem. "Ready."

"Good, let's go," he said, taking Akefia's words into consideration even though all he really wanted is to explore what he liked or disliked due to not really having the time due to his job, offering his arm to Anzu before they headed out.

Anzu was very bubbly and energetic, and obviously interested in him. She answered questions and responded appropriately, touching him enough to show her interest without being too clingy.

He didn't really mind it much. They walked amongst the streets for a few moments until he found a bar to hang out at. Stepping inside, he pulled out a chair for her.

She smiled and took it, thanking him. About then, Bakura walked in. He looked at Atem, then the woman, and just bust out laughing.

Chortling, he went to a table in the back, pulling a spiky blonde male with him.

Atem sighed, sitting across from Anzu, "Sorry, that was my roommate. He can be an ass sometimes."

Marik gave Bakura a look, "What's so funny?"

"He's so fucking gay he shits rainbows, but he's on a date with a girl." Bakura wiped his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"I shit rainbows too, but I'm with you," pouted Marik. "Maybe he's trying to make someone jealous."

Bakura chuckled at Marik. "Yea, maybe." He ordered a beer. "I drink. A lot. But don't get shit faced drunk. You?"

"Sometimes, depends if I'm with the right person," he replied, ordering a drink for himself.

Meanwhile, Anzu chatted with Atem, trying desperately to be interesting.

Atem conversed with her, thinking she seemed to be trying too hard. He ordered a bottle of whisky, drinking it a little bit at a time. He wondered why he had decided to do this in the first place.

Akefia walked in a bit after that. Sitting in a corner, he ordered a sake. He hadn't noticed Atem; this was just his favorite bar to come to. It had been a long day, especially with the handsome newbie to avoid watching. He was single for a reason, damnit.

The owner of the bar walked over when seeing Akefia. The two are old friends. He has spiky blonde hair like Marik, but it's more untamed. He has maroon colored eyes, casting a concerned look at him. Malik wears a pair of dark purple slacks with a sleeveless shirt and blazer. Although the jacket is just something new he decided to use.

"That's on the house for tonight," Malik told him. "It's been a while since I've seen you around, 'Kefia. Is everything alright?"

Akefia smiled up at his old friend. "No, not really, but it will be. How are you doing Mal'?"

"Business is doing well like usual," he grinned, sitting down at the table since no one else was with Akefia. "Aside from that, in the same boat as you."

Akefia smiled at his friend. "Well, if you don't mind me saying so, this boat is shitty."

"We haven't sunk yet," pointed out Malik. "So, it's not too shitty."

Akefia nodded, and then frowned. "Fuck." He looked down in his sake.

"What's wrong?" asked Malik, confused of why Akefia's mood changed.

"That guy over there with the girl. He's hot, and in my new movie, and going to get sucked in by Anzu. Poor guy. He seems nice."

"Heh, listen up, 'Kefia. This is where one psycho gives advice to you," smirked Malik after taking a look over at the guy, recognizing him because he never forgets a face that steps into his bar. "He's trying to make you jealous. It's not hard to see that if you know the signs."

Akefia huffed. "Whatever. Thanks Mal, I'm gonna go home." Akefia got up and headed out.

"You should try taking a chance for once, you know," muttered Malik, sighing as he had thought he would try helping him out, feeling a little hurt that he may have failed or offended him although he covered it well. "See ya next time you stop by."

"Sounds good. Come by the studio some time. We have all kinds of burly men." Winking, he headed out.

Malik blushed at hearing that, thinking he might take him up on his offer. He just hoped Akefia would be happy at some point. He did worry about him in his own way.

()()()()()

Yugi got up, showering and getting dressed. Heading out to the kitchen, he read the note his brother gave him, grabbing another apple. Looking for the package and directions left to him, Yugi slid the package in his pants and headed out to make the trade.

The client would be waiting in the usual spot. This time it would be someone different.

Yugi walked up, carefully looking around.

The person waiting there had been Yami. He sighed, knowing he had to pick this up for Seth. He hadn't seen Marik in a while, but suspected he's probably off with a new boyfriend or on patrol.

Yugi walked up. Seeing who it was, he stopped, raising an eyebrow. Immediately, he kept walking past Yami, like he had something to do in the alley

"Hey, look I'm not here to arrest you or anything. I'm not here for that. My cousin Seth told me to pick up his stuff. His name should be on it or your employer told you," said Yami when he saw Yugi pass by at noticing his alarm at seeing him.

"I don't know what you are talking about, cop." Yugi said smoothly, keeping walking.

"Yeah, I'm a cop. It doesn't mean I'm on duty now," bristled Yami, pulling out the envelope he had been given.

Yugi stopped, turning around. He frowned. He knew that Bakura would be pissed if he didn't have the money, but more pissed if he was arrested. "How the hell do I know you aren't trying to arrest me?"

"I didn't say I was a good cop," he admitted with a smirk. "Besides, if I were going to I would've done it by now."

"You don't have any evidence. I haven't sold anything, haven't stolen anything, you have nothing to arrest me on."

Yugi crossed his arm, sticking out his lower lip adorably and unknowingly

"You're cute," he admitted. "I know you deliver packages....of drugs. I have my sources for how I know."

"Look, if you are so sure of that, then you know what you have to do if I would sell them to you...”

Yami handed him the envelope of money he had been given, "There, happy?"

Yugi opened the package, showing six syringes. "Before I take the money, you have to shoot up. Then I know you can't rat me out, cause you're doing something illegal too." He held out a syringe.

One of Yami's twitched, a hint of worry in his eyes. He used to be an addict before joining the force. He worried about relapsing which is always the issue. Inwardly sighing, he guessed it would be the only proof to show he isn't lying. Taking the syringe, he injected it into his arm. He pulled it out after it's empty.

Yugi nodded, handing the package and taking the money. "No refunds." He turned to leave, and then stopped. He hadn't seen track marks on Yami's arm. "You gonna be ok?"

Yami pulled down his sleeve quickly, not wanting anything to be seen as he gave a quick smile to Yugi, "Yeah, I think so."

"Okay. You can pick up Seth's stuff if Seth can't. It's cool with me." Yugi smiled and trotted off. He thought Yami was cute, but he wasn't into druggies.

That made things easier. He didn't have to worry about falling for a cop.

Yami nodded, watching him go before stowing the package away on his person. He trotted off as well for home to give Seth his stuff. He could try not to relapse, right? That's what he chose to believe for now.

()()()()

Bakura woke up the next morning, rolling over. Yawning, he smirked at the blonde.

Marik stirred when feeling movement beside him. Opening his eyes, he noticed Bakura staring at him, causing him to blush a little.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Mornin'. Ya know...I don't think Psycho really fits ya, even though your hair is psychotic. I think I'm gonna call ya my lil tomb keeper." Bakura smiled crazily and crawled up, kissing on Marik's neck. "I think the marks are sexy." Bakura whispered.

Bakura was psychotic, possessive, and he lived fast and hard. What was his was his...and he had decided he liked this blonde, so ... Marik was his.

"Are you sure I'm not the psycho here?" he teased, shivering at the contact of Bakura's lips against his flesh. "Heh, that name works better for me, but you're still Fluffy."

Bakura smirked. "Are you hungry? I know a great bar around here that serves killer food."

"Sure, same one as last night?" he asked. "Or is it a different one?"

"Different one." He smirked, pulling Marik up. "Let's get cleaned up." He dragged Marik into the shower, pinning him face first against the wall and started sudsing up Marik's back.

Marik stiffened, not really liking others touching his back, but it was only water. He relaxed, letting Bakura do as he pleased. It felt nice. He didn't really know if this is just a fling or a more permanent arrangement, but he'd enjoy it while it lasts.

After sudsing Marik up and hosing him down, Bakura grabbed Marik by the hips, sliding himself into Marik. "Round two." Bakura whispered psychotically, chuckling, and kissing Marik's neck.

"Fuck yes," he moaned, arching his back, thinking he could get used to this.

Bakura smirked, shoving himself in deeper, faster, and harder. "You're not gonna be able to walk straight." Bakura whispered, a maniacal gleam to his eye as he left a dark mark on his shoulder.

It was just a hickey, but Bakura wanted to bite him...but thought that might be too soon.

"Good," breathed out Marik, moaning at how great it felt, flinching at the bite as it reminded him of the snakes in the tomb he grew up in.

It didn't take long before Bakura came, moaning low in Marik's ear.

Marik moaned as well, enjoying the sound Bakura made. He hoped he'd hear it often. Panting lightly, he sweat dropped at noticing they just made another mess.

"Guess we should clean up again," suggested Marik.

Bakura grinned and grabbed the washcloth. After finishing up, he got out, slipping on jeans and a tee shirt. He threw a tee shirt at Marik.

"Thanks," Marik caught it, slipping it on then grabbing his boxers, pants, etc. to put on before he felt ready to go out. "Ok, let's go."

Bakura took Marik into the bar and saw Atem.

He looked at Atem, then the woman, and just bust out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Marik, following him.

"He's so fucking gay he shits rainbows, but he's on a date with a girl." Bakura wiped his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"I shit rainbows too, but I'm with you," pouted Marik. "Maybe he's trying to make someone jealous."

Bakura chuckled at Marik. "Yea, maybe." He ordered a beer. "I drink. A lot. But don't get shit faced drunk. You?"

"Sometimes, depends if I'm with the right person," he replied, ordering a drink for himself.

Bakura nodded, sipping his beer. "So, what do ya do?"

"I'm an artist," he replied, thinking something up on the spot even though it's not really a lie due to him doing some painting in his spare time as well as owning a pottery shop. "What about you?"

"Odds and ends. Now, why don't ya tell me what ya really do? You don't lie well." Bakura raised an eyebrow.

Marik put his head in his hands, uncertain if he could tell him, hesitantly peeking up at him he replied, "But it's not really a lie... Oh screw it; I'm a cop, ok?"

He looked down after straightening up in his seat. He glanced over at Malik, the guy that owns the bar. The two shared a look. Shrugging, he turned back to Bakura. He gnawed on his lower lip, unsure if Bakura would hate him or not knowing what he does.

Bakura just looked at Marik. This complicates things, Bakura thought. Sighing, he looked down. "Well, this complicates things. Fuck." He stared at Marik. "You don't have a fuckin' clue who I am or you wouldn't have told me you're a cop."

"Um, sort of," gulped Marik who then sighed as well. "Look, I really like you and all, but the guy I work with on the force are assigned to bring whoever's in charge of the rise in heroin addicts. To me, you seem like the type who don't let go of what he claims as his. Maybe we could make things work? I mean I could quit the force or something. I don't know, but I guess I kind of messed things up."

Bakura frowned, sighing. Fuck, he had an addictive personality, and he knew it. He liked this fuckin' blonde. Looking at Marik, he took a swig of beer. "We can be together, you don't have to quit. But, you'd have to look the other way." Bakura raised an eyebrow, staring at Marik, taking another pull off his beer.

"Ok," nodded Marik, not thinking twice about it because he definitely wanted to be with Bakura and he had never felt this drawn to anyone before.

Bakura nodded. A reason why he never did drugs, he knew he'd get addicted. Grabbing Marik by the neck, he pulled him over, kissing him deeply.

Marik pressed back, not denying him. They parted when both needed to breathe. Panting, Marik stared at him. He had never done drugs at all in his life, but he's definitely starting to become addicted to Bakura.

Bakura smirked, leaning back. After eating, he smacked Marik's ass. "I got some business to do. See you tonight?"

"Do you really need to ask?" grinned Marik in response. "I'll see you then, 'Kura. I should probably go too."

Bakura smirked. He left, heading back to the house to check on his running. After confirming with Yugi that all deliveries had been made, he gave him his cut and went about his business.

()()()()()

At 9pm promptly, there was a knock on Ryou's door.

Ryou heard it. He made sure to take a hit beforehand to make sure he'd be in check. He grabbed his messenger bag after combing through his white locks which he pulled into a loose ponytail. He had changed into a pair of denim jeans and a nice shirt along with his hoodie and the Ring tucked under his shirt. When he deemed himself presentable by checking in the mirror, he went over to open the door.

The chauffeur was there. "Ready, Master Ryou?"

"Y-Yes, but you don't need to call me that. Just Ryou is fine," he assured, locking up before going to the limousine, the chauffer opened the door for him before Ryou slipped inside for the door to shut once he's securely inside.

The limousine was empty. "Master Kaiba's meeting ran long. He will meet you at the restaurant."

"Oh, um should I get out to walk?" asked Ryou, feeling a little uncomfortable being here alone.

"No, Master Kaiba asked I drive you." Closing the window, the car drive off.

Ryou nodded, staring down at his hands. He wondered if this had been the best decision he's made. Well, then again due to his health he guessed anything could be better. He felt mellowed out which made him feel not as nervous as usual.

After about 15 minutes, the car stopped and the door opened. "Right inside, Ryou."

"Thanks," smiled Ryou, appreciating Kaiba's driver heeded to his simple request of just being called by his name, heading into the restaurant, wondering what to expect.

Inside the restaurant, there were many booths shrouded in private curtains. Ryou was led to one. Seto was inside. Standing, he bowed to Ryou.

Ryou returned the gesture before straightening up, "Hi."

"Hi." Seto gestured for Ryou to sit.

Ryou sat down across from the brunette, "How was your meeting?"

"Long. Tedious." There was strain on his face. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "How was your first day on the new job?"

"It was interesting," he shrugged. "Tedious as well, but I like it."

Seto nodded as the waitress came in. "I took the liberty of ordering a variety." The waitress sat plates down and trays, along with tea for Ryou and sake for Seto.

"Thanks," said Ryou, appreciating the tea he had been given. "I'm sure it will be lovely with whatever you picked out."

Seto actually blushed slightly, nodding. Clearing his throat, he looked down. "So, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" replied the brit, tilting his head to the side to glance up at Seto through his lashes, thinking Seto looked better when he doesn't have his stoic mask on.

"Where did you grow up, what do you like, etc?"

"Um, well I told you where I grew up during our last meeting," explained Ryou, taking a sip of his tea before he continued. "My likes? Reading, playing the flute, tea, creampuffs, keeping busy and other stuff. I like ancient objects due to my father being an archeologist."

Seto nodded intently. "What are your vices? You have to have some, as you seem too perfect to be real."

"What do you mean by my vices, Seto? Oh, am I allowed to call you by name? I mean since you're not my employer anymore," blushed Ryou, but then pouted. "Of course I'm real, but I'm not perfect."

"Yes, of course you can call me by my real name." Seto blew bangs out of his eyes.

"Thanks," Ryou smiled softly, figuring most people weren't allow such a privilege from the brunette. "By vices, do you mean anything that holds me down?"

"Your negative points."

"Is that something wise to discuss here?" asked Ryou carefully. "Would you be turned away if I told you?"

"I am fully prepared to discuss my positive and negative points. I am interested in you. However, I do not like to waste time."

Seto studied Ryou. "I also cannot answer your question without knowing your answer."

He sighed, guessing he'd have to take a chance as he replied quietly as he's not proud to admit it, "I'm a heroin addict."

Seto's face was impassive. "I see. Are you interested in me?"

"Yes," he replied honestly.

"Well." Seto crossed his hands, looking Ryou in the face. "I have done a background check on you, since I have determined that I am interested in you. I know much about you. As far as I am concerned, my pros are that I am loyal, honest, generous, and wealthy, with an attractive credit score. My cons are that I work a great deal, do not do drama, don't waste time and do not stand for incompetence. Still interested?" Seto never took his eyes off of Ryou.

Ryou gave it some thought before nodding once, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm still interested, but your wealth and credit score isn't something I really needed to know. I just care about what type of person someone is no matter their assets."

"Then I suggest we start dating. Assuming we are still serious after a month, we will have to address the heroin addiction." Seto popped a piece of sushi in his mouth, looking at Ryou.

Ryou bit his lip, nodding as he guessed he would give it a try. He grabbed a piece of sushi, placing it in his own mouth, liking the taste. Although it's only been a few years living in Japan, he's still getting used to the cuisine.

Seto smiled again. "So, which ancient time is your favorite?"

"Egypt, but I also like others too," replied Ryou. "Do you have any interest in them?"

"I do enjoy Egyptian history. There is an exhibit at the Museum. Would you like to go with me?" Seto pulled out his cell phone.

"Sure, I'd love to," agreed Ryou, recalling he had heard about it although he had never been able to go see it.

Seto looked at his calendar, quickly texting something. After a couple more rounds of texting, Seto looked up. "Thursday at 7pm?"

"Sounds good," smiled Ryou, hoping things would go well after this between them.

The rest of the night went by pleasantly, with Seto talking quite a bit. At the end of the evening, Seto helped Ryou into the limousine. At Ryou's address, the driver, whom Ryou found out's name was Reginald, opened the door for both. Seto walked Ryou to his door

"Thanks for the lovely time tonight," said Ryou softly. "I'd let you in, but I don't know if you need to be off for a meeting or something."

"Sadly, I do." Seto smiled softly, leaning over to give a gentle peck to Ryou's lips. "Good night."

"Next time then," smiled Ryou sadly, returning the peck. "Night, Seto."

Seto smiled, making sure Ryou got in the house before turning and leaving.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie two! Lol, we had to put chappie two into two chappies due to its length. Hopefully ya’ll liked it. The next chappie will be out soonish. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Kuro-chan and Capricorn here with the next chappie for the Good Life. So, here’s the next chappie we promised since we had to cut this into two due to its length which I explained last time. We hope everyone is enjoying the story so far as much as we do writing it. No pun intended, but we’re both kind of addicted to working on this. Hehes, anyways, enjoy and please R&R!

Chapter 3

Akefia was at the studio early the next morning, blocking a scene. He couldn't sleep for some reason. Shaking his head, he concentrated on the script.

Atem arrived on time. He didn't want to be late. His date hadn't been great last night. It ended on a sour note of having to let her down, saying she wasn't his type. He eyed Akefia out of the corner of his eye. He did know he wanted him, but doubted his plan had worked. Part of his undercover job is to grow close and personal with the director.

Akefia looked up at hearing someone enter. Nodding at Atem, he went back to work on the script.

Atem wasted some time reading over stuff while waiting for the other people to arrive. He didn't know what to say to Akefia; especially when he seemed to be focused on his script.

"Did you have a good time with Anzu last night?" Akefia tried to make conversation, giving up on concentrating, since the object of his distraction was here.

"It was decent enough," he shrugged. "She's definitely not my type, but I'd thought at least give one night a try."

Akefia nodded. "Well, there are other fish in the sea. Isn't that what they say now a days?" Akefia muttered thoughtfully.

"I think so, yeah," confirmed Atem.

Akefia nodded thoughtfully again. About then, others started coming in, and Akefia was distracted by a set designer with blonde hair and honey eyes who came up, talking to him.

Atem noticed the designer, deciding to focus on re-reading his lines while Akefia tended to his business.

Soon enough work started and Atem was busy with the other actors working on blocking a scene. At the end of the day, Akefia told them to have Pages 1 through 60 memorized for the next day.

Atem nodded dutifully, knowing he'd be able to do that easily. He had done what had been asked of him so far. He didn't mind the other people here, but his eyes were for Akefia of course. Who wouldn't be attracted to someone like that?

As the people left, Anzu walked up and smiled at Atem. "Why don't you go up and talk to him? It's obvious you are attracted to him." She smiled again, patting him on the shoulder once more before rushing to catch up with a group of girls.

Atem nodded, steeling his courage before going over to Akefia, "Want to go grab a drink with me?"

Akefia looked up, eyes guarded. "Sure. Did you need help with some lines?" He was attracted to this man, but he was not about to let history repeat itself.

"Uh, sure," shrugged Atem, guessing that'd be the only way to reel him in.

"Ok, then. Hey, Joey...drop those papers off at Malik's bar once you are done with them." The honey eyed blonde nodded in agreement. Akefia looked at Atem. "Let's go." He smiled

"Right," agreed Atem leading the way out of the studio.

Akefia didn't say much as they headed to the bar. He was fighting with his inner demons. He had been in love once before...it turned out that the person he was love with was just a plant for another Studio to get information on his and steal some scripts stories and ideas. Akefia had worked hard to build Thief King Productions, it was his baby, it was what he knew he wanted to do since when he was a kid. When that person came in and stole everything from him, he had to rebuild from the beginning. He promised himself that would never happen again.

Although Atem isn't after stealing what belongs from Akefia. What he's after is to become close and personal with him to eventually tag and bag him for the jail cell. He needed to build trust before then. What better way to do that than having a few drinks, going over lines, and other stuff? There's no telling what may happen between them. Besides, Atem hasn't loved before due to his job coming first before anything else.

Akefia opened the door for Atem. Finding a table in the back, he motioned Atem over, nodding at Malik.

Atem sat down across from the whitette, glancing over at Malik, wondering if the blonde and Akefia knew each other, "Whisky."

"Coming right up," Malik gave a mock salute before fixing the drinks for the two, setting them down, giving Akefia a smirk before leaving. "You two have fun."

Akefia scowled at Malik, then turned his attention to the tricolored sex god near him. "So, what did you need help with?"

"Well, this love scene thing. Do I really have to do it with a girl?" asked Atem bluntly.

Akefia raised an eyebrow. "Yes. You have to do it with a girl. Anzu is the actress, the script is written."

"Ah, ok," noded Atem, taking a swig of his glass of whiskey.

"Have you ever acted before?" Akefia inquired, studying the attractive male.

"A few times or so," shrugged Atem, staring back at him.

"What drew you to this picture?" Akefia took another sip.

"I thought it would be fun," admitted Atem, knowing he'd need to play his cards carefully to ensure he's not suspected of lying or anything. "Bakura also recommended you."

"If you are a friend of Bakura, I need to be very wary of you." Akefia cracked a small smile.

"Good," smirked Atem in response.

"So, how do you know my brother?" Akefia asked, waving a menu at Malik.

"He's my roommate," replied Atem as Malik took it to make the food for them. "He, my little brother, and I live together."

Akefia nodded. "Never mentioned you." Akefia stated, finishing his drink.

"He probably didn't think it was necessary," said Atem stiffly as Malik gave them their food before going off to refill other customer's drinks within the bar.

"What, offended you aren't the center of my brother's world? Trust me, you don't want to be. It's better if he doesn't talk about you.” He offered some sushi to Atem as he took a bite.

"He probably doesn’t talk about me because he already is obsessed with his boyfriend," pointed out Atem, accepting the offer as he popped it into his mouth.

"Another one, huh?" Akefia shook his head.

"Yep," confirmed Atem, grabbing another piece of sushi to eat. "He goes through them like a rabbit. I wonder if he'll ever settle for just one, you know?"

Akefia shrugged. "He's got shit in his background, ya know?" His voice was sad.

"Yeah, I know," Atem gave a wry smile. "Don't we all in some way?"

Akefia shrugged. "Perhaps. So..." Dragging himself from this dangerous talk, he cleared his throat. "What lines do you need help with?"

"Hmm," murmured Atem thoughtfully, bringing out his script to look at it quickly before meeting Akefia's gaze. "Before the kissing part."

"Alright." About then a large group came in, boisterous. It seems some game had just been won and they were celebrating. Akefia sighed. "Let's go back to the studio, you can't hear in here."

"Sounds good with me," agreed Atem, getting up, giving Malik some money to pay for the food and drinks before the two departed for the studio.

Akefia took Atem into his office, shutting the door. "Now, what are you having problems with?" Akefia leaned against the desk, looking over the script.

"The part before the kissing scene," Atem reminded him. "I'm trying to figure out how to put the right emotion into it."

"Well, you don't trust her, but you're attracted to her. Here." He skimmed the script. "Kelvin, what's wrong?" Akefia asked, reading the script.

"I'm afraid that I can't stay for long," replied Atem, reading his lines. "I will be expected back soon."

Akefia walked up, putting a hand on Atem's arm at the elbow. "Then stop wasting time."

"Very well then. I won't," he promised, noticing their lips were mere inches apart.

Akefia ran a hand up to Atem's neck, pulling him closer. "What do you want?" Akefia breathed, lips bumping Atem's as he spoke.

"You," he blurted out, giving in to his impulse even though it is part of the script as he leaned in to kiss Akefia, placing his hands on the other man's hips.

Akefia moaned low in his throat, wrapping his other arm around Atem's waist and pulling the shorter man to him as he kissed hungrily back.

The two continued to kiss for several moments until they both needed to breathe. Atem's face is flushed, hoping he had done a good job although he wanted to kiss Akefia for a little while now since he is attracted towards him.

Akefia's face was flushed too. Clearing his throat, he scratched the back of his neck. "Um, th...that was good. Use that emotion." Akefia looked up at Atem hungrily.

Atem looked back with the same look directed at Akefia, "Good to know. So, what happens now?"

"Well..." Akefia grabbed Atem and slammed him against the wall. "Fuck it." Akefia whispered, kissing him hungrily again.

Wrapping his arms around him, Atem kissed back heatedly. He pressed against him. He hadn't expected this, but he definitely liked it. He wondered how far it would go.

Akefia broke free and started kissing and nipping at Atem's neck.

Atem moaned, tilting his head back to give him even more room to move around on. It felt amazing to have Akefia's lips on his skin.

Akefia grabbed Atem's hips, pulling him against the larger male as he kept kissing him. He was kneading Atem's hips as he worked up, kissing Atem's lips again.

Atem moaned into the kiss, moving his hands to run through Akefia's white locks which felt soft to the touch. He leaned into the other male's hands, knowing he wanted this and him.

Akefia pulled back, eyes hooded. He couldn't get involved, not again, no matter how much he wanted this man. "S...sorry, Atem. Hope that helped with your lines." He turned from Atem, going over and leaning on his desk.

"Yes, more than you'll know," he said softly, looking at Akefia with a longing look before leaving the office, figuring he'd best head back home to check in and see how Yugi's doing although he still felt his lips tingling, thinking perhaps another time they'd be able to do it.

()()()()()

Back at the bar, Malik had been busy catering to customers. Smirking lightly, he noticed a dark blonde haired male sitting by himself. He moved over, tapping a finger on his shoulder.

"Need a refill?" he asked, looking him up and down as he clearly liked what he saw.

"Yea, I guess. Do ya know Akefia wit' Thief King Productions?" The blonde asked. Joey had been waiting for Akefia to give him those papers.

"He's an old friend. I see he wasn't lying about employing some sexy men," smirked Malik, pouring more beer into Joey's glass. "He just left a few minutes ago with one of his actors."

Joey blew his bangs out of his face. "Damnit, he wanted dese papers." Joey shook his head, smacking a folder. He was pretty dense, so the compliment went over his head. Normally he was easy going, but he was nervous. His sister was coming into town, and he wanted her safe, so until she was with him, he was a nervous wreck.

"Well, here's some good news, hun. I swiped his wallet. So, 'Kefia will most likely come back soon," assured Malik, noticing how nervous the other blonde seemed to be. "You can stay here until he comes back if you want."

Joey smiled up. "Tanks. Sorry, jes' waitin' on my sister, so I'm a bit jumpy." He took another swig of his beer.

"It's ok," assured Malik, glancing around to notice the other few people at this time were content which meant he could chat with the blonde for a bit.

"Is 'Keifa gon' call da cops on ya?" Joey asked warily.

Malik rolled his eyes at him, "Considering my younger brother Marik has been here and he's a cop, yeah not likely, but thanks for your concern."

"A cop, 'eh? Well dat's good." Joey took a swig. He thought the bartender was cute, but kinda crazy. "But, uh, don’t cha worry dat ya might serve some underage kids an' den your brother'll arrest ya boss?"

Malik scoffed, "I own and run this joint. If kids came in here...well, I have a method to scare them off... It makes sure they don't come here again, but some have tried to sneak in. I only serve people over the age of eighteen. Besides, this place has a brothel upstairs. The bar is just this portion here while private rooms are up above. So, it's a crazy mix of booze and sex."

Joey blushed. "Oh, uh...a'ight." He thought the blonde insane. But fun.

"Yep, just some crazy fun," laughed Malik. "I do have some people I employed for the upper portion that work down here too. Just a few women and men. Ya know, that way either sexual preference is satisfied."

Joey blushed a more furious red. "Oh...uh, yea." Joey had tried going out with women. It didn't do anything for him. However, he couldn't even think of going out with men or he'd be beaten. His old man bloodied his eye for saying that a guy was cute.

"Though between you and me I prefer men," said Malik, being serious for a moment before returning to his normal craziness. "So, if you're worried about going out with someone there's always here to have a nice fuck or get to know someone without the hassle of others finding out. You know the saying about what happens behind doors stays there, right? Welp, that's definite motto here."

"Uh..yea, well...I can't. My ole man is...old school, an' not da good kind. I got da shit knocked outta me for sayin' a guy was cute. So, even if I was dat way, which I don' tink I am, I can't tink about it anyway." Joey looked down, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hmph, well that's stupid," said Malik bluntly. "You like what you like. You could try, I don't know, leaving?"

Joey looked up at Malik smiling ruefully. "Yea, but dat takes money I don' have, 'specially wit' my sister comin'. She is havin' an operation, so she has to live wit' someone, and she won' be able to work for a' least six months. I don' like leavin' her wit my dad, but I know he won' hurt her, and if he drinks, she knows to hide." Joey shrugged, finishing off his beer with troubled eyes.

"Hmm, well think on this then. If you want to stand up to him and be with someone you like you're welcome to stay at my home. I'm only here at my work place during the nights," he offered. "Wait until after your sister's operation to decide. I only live with my sister, Isis. She'd be able to help. I mean I would think she'd say yes after I explained things to her..."

Joey looked up at him. "Dat's awful nice, but you don' know me. How ya know I'm not a thief or nuttin'?"

"You work for Akefia," he said simply. "Besides, if you do steal from me I'll deal with you like I did the rest."

His expression then darkened with his crazed eyes, "I chased them down and either stabbed or other means... Sorry, I don't want to scare you off, but I'm insane. I thought you deserved a fair warning."

Malik's expression then returned to normal, "Anyways, you're welcome here anytime you feel like getting away from the troubles of life."

Joey paled slightly. "Uh...if ya so crazy, why would I feel safe wit' my sister wit' ya?"

Malik scowled, "My sister is normal unlike me. Heh, well I only hunt down and torment those who steal from me if it's something important or of value. If it were something I had no use for or thought is invaluable then I wouldn't care. That happens sometimes...."

"Well, tanks, den..." Joey felt this guy was telling the truth. He trusted his intuition; it worked well with his dad. "If I did decide to stay wit' ya, I'd have to pay ya some rent, or 'lectric, or sumptin'...but dat'd still be cheaper dan rentin' out an apartment and supportin' two people on one sal'ry."

"Nope, I don't want money from you," he replied, thinking of what would work best, a sly smile on his lips. "There are other ways to pay me back than that. Besides, I can help you with the employment issue if you want to work here, but not upstairs. The brothel job material isn't for everyone and you don't seem the type. It pays well either way..."

"Well, yea...I can bartend. I ain't never met a stranger!" Joey smiled big, missing the sly smile...as stated, Joey could be dense sometimes. About then Akefia came in.

"Damnit, Mal...give me back my wallet!"

"Nope, this gent has papers for you," smirked Malik, giving Joey a seductive smile before running off, holding Akefia's wallet in hand. "Gotta catch me first!"

"Damnit!" Akefia turned to Joey. "Sorry, Jo."

Joey shrugged. "It's okay. Here." Putting some money on the table, Joey headed out after Akefia stalked off after Malik.

()()()()()

Yugi grabbed his back pack. He had multiple runs today. putting some fruit in his backpack along with a ham sandwich and a bottle of water, he headed out.

After the first couple, his last would be Yami. The guy felt jittery, can't believing he had to do that last time which sent him back to using it. So, this time he's here to pick up Seth's and his own order. He cursed under his breath, knowing he'll probably lose his job for this in the end.

Yugi walked up. "Seth's again. Money." Yugi held his hand out, the package in his other hand.

"Yep, my order too so you're getting two payments from me this time," grinned Yami, pulling out two envelopes before handing them over to get the good stuff.

Yugi frowned, not taking the second envelope. "Hey, you don't have to do it anymore. I trust you." For some reason, he didn't want to think of the cop as a user.

"Um, well to tell you the truth, I used to be a user before I joined the force," sweat dropped Yami, feeling a little ashamed of himself, pocketing the second payment and Seth's package. "So, uh, maybe I should go then..."

"Fuck." Yugi swore, feeling horrible. "Why didn't you tell me? Now it's my damn fault I got you hooked." Yugi looked miserable.

"No, it's not. It would eventually happen anyways since I do live with Seth. It was only a matter of time," Yami tried to comfort him, giving a sad smile.

"Fuck." Yugi frowned. "Come with me."

"Ok," he hesitantly agreed, following Yugi.

Yugi took him back to his house. "Look, I don't like druggies. I want to help you. Hopefully, with you just starting, I can help you. Here is some methadone. Don't ask where I got it. Just take one now." Yugi's voice brooked no argument.

"Oh," Yami accepted the tablet hesitantly, taking it dry, looking around the makeshift home.

Yugi shifted uncomfortably. "Yea, well...here." Yugi held out the envelope. "Give me the heroin back. I'm not giving you heroin. I'll deliver it personally to Seth. But not you. You actually like what you do, I don't want you throwing it down the drain."

Yami gave a small smile, "Thanks, Yugi."

He then gave over the package of heroin to the shorter male. He guessed he'd wait here until Yugi returned or something.

Yugi got to the door and turned around. "You coming? I can't leave you here."

"Oh, right," nodded Yami, blushing lightly as he followed after Yugi.

Yugi walked next to him through the streets. "You off today or something?" He eyed the crimson man, shaking off his attraction as cops were a definite "no no".

"Yeah, pretty much for a while," admitted Yami, not feeling like he could admit right now he had blown it when reporting to chief earlier because if he were caught using again he'd be off the force, but he hadn't been caught although someone had given the chief a tip about it, leaving him unemployed.

"Well, thanks." Yugi said as he knocked twice, then three times on Seth's door, then sliding the package through the mail slot, before turning and leaving. He smiled at Yami.

Yami didn't hear anything except the door unlocking. With the heel of Seth's boot he pushed a box of Yami's stuff out. Yami knit his brows, wondering what caused this to happen.

"Why are you kicking me out?" asked Yami suspiciously, knowing Seth could be an ass sometimes.

"I don't want to be a burden on you anymore," sniffed the brunette indignantly, noticing Yugi there which caused him from not saying the real reason.

"So, why am I leaving and not you?" prompted Yami, glaring lightly at his cousin.

"Because I said so," replied Seth before closing the door in his face.

Yami sighed, "Well, this is just peachy... Hmph, now where to go? Maybe I can ask Mal' or find somewhere to stay."

Yugi frowned, sighing. "Look, I can let you stay with me for tonight. But you have to stay in the bedroom. First thing tomorrow, you gotta find a place. I can't have a cop living with me."

"You don't have to worry about the cop thing," is all he'd say about it, following Yugi back to where they came from, still troubled by what's occurred.

"So, why'd he kick you out?" Yugi asked, after verifying that Bakura still wasn't home. He ushered Yami into a bedroom and shut the door. "You can have the mattress." Yugi said. "Don't leave here. I'll go get you some food." And he was gone.

Yugi came back with some water, some fruit, and two sandwiches. "Sorry, I didn't wait for an answer. Have to be careful with timing."

"It's fine. Thanks for housing me for the night," smiled Yami, accepting the water as he sat cross legged on the bed, taking a gulp, swallowing before he answered Yugi's question. "Chief laid me off. Someone saw me using. The chief had told me if I used again I would be kicked off, but I've done it before without him noticing thanks to Seth. The reason why Seth was acting like that is because he can be a total ass sometimes."

Yugi handed him some fruit and a sandwich. "Well, laid off is better than fired." He said, after some thought, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, but Gozaburo will make sure other police forces know so as not to hire me," he said dryly, taking a bite out of the fruit, swallowing it before finishing it off then took a bite out of the sandwich Yugi had offered him.

Yugi frowned. "I'm really sorry. I'll find you a job, I promise. I'll make it right." Yugi swore.

Yami gave him a soft smile, putting down the food to give him a hug, "Thanks, but I knew it'd catch up to me eventually. It's not your fault."

Yami then let go of him. He went back to eating the sandwich. He didn't want Yugi to feel bad about it. Yami had known this would occur eventually one way or another.

"Yea, but if I wouldn't have made you take a hit, you may not have." Yugi gnawed his lower lip, sighing heavily.

"Heh, I'm not proud of admitting it, you know. Besides, I'd been taking one of Seth's needles every once in a while. So, eventually I'd be caught on my own undoing," he smiled wryly. "It's not your fault, Yugi. It's mine."

Yugi looked up, amethyst eyes sad. He set down his food and hugged him again, tightly. "I'm still really sorry." Sighing heavily, he nodded in determination. "Well, you can stay here as long as you need then, if you're not a cop." About then, he heard the door open. "Let's go meet Bakura."

At said moment, Bakura was walking in. He texted Marik. "You coming over?"

Marik texted back, "Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Hey, Bakura, this is my friend Yami...he's gonna stay with us for a while." Bakura looked up and grunted.

"Fine shrimp...but if anything is fuckin' gone, it comes out of your hide. And he's gotta make his own fuckin' way. I ain't fuckin' paying for a freeloader."

"I'll make sure I do," promised Yami, feeling a little awkward.

Just then, there could be a knock at the door before Marik walked in. The awkward feeling increased at seeing his partner there. The blonde immediately went to Bakura, giving the appearance nothing's wrong even though he feels awkward too.

"Hi," waved Marik at the two, pointing at Bakura. "I'm this fluffer's pet or whatever you'd call it really."

"Yugi. Bakura's roommate." Yugi smiled at Marik. "This is Yami...my friend." Yugi stuttered out, now knowing how to explain Yami's appearance.

Bakura snaked an arm around Marik's waist. "Yea, pet...that's a good description." He smirked, kissing Marik's neck.

Marik pouted, "But I'm a good pet, 'Kura."

Yami sweat dropped, "Hey."

Bakura smirked. "I'll be ready after I take a piss." Bakura headed into the bathroom.

This left the three alone in the living room while Bakura left for a little while. Marik wondered how long it'd take for Bakura to take a piss. He decided to count the minutes in his head.

Yugi looked between the two, noticing the tension. "You two ex lovers or something?"

"Between Yami and I?" asked Marik.

"Nope, ex-partners on the force," said Yami quietly, uncertain if Bakura knew about it or not. "Well, we worked together, but that's it."

"I'm sorry what happened," said Marik, placing a hand on Yami's shoulder. "To be fair, it wasn't me who ratted you out even though I knew about your problem."

"I know about yours too, Ishtar," glared Yami.

Marik rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Sennen. As long as no one knows about it that's all I care about."

Yugi shook his head. "Well, problems just fit in around here, so...whatever." Yugi shrugged. "C'mon, Yami, let's go back to the bedroom, we can play cards or something."

"Ok, sounds good," agreed Yami, wanting to be away from there as he retreated with Yugi into the bedroom.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie three! Wow, this is starting to become rather long already. Hopefully everyone is still enjoying the story. I know we sure are, but then again we’re the two working on this lovely piece of epicness and doom. The next chappie will be out soonish. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Kuro-chan and Capricorn here with the next chappie for the Good Life. Wow, this is growing rather long and we’re almost done with it. It’s been a really fun story. Hopefully ya’ll are enjoying it so far as much as we are writing it. We did begin another story in the meantime in tandem with this which will be continued once we’re done with this which will be called, “Run Away, Little Cobra”. It’ll be so much fun! Just like this one! Lol, it already is in my opinion. Anyways, hopefully ya’ll like this chappie. Please R&R!

Chapter 4

Akefia was at work early the next morning, worried over what he did. He could easily get sexual harassment charges and lose his studio. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Akefia swore. How did he let himself lose his cool?

Although no charges were assigned to him. Atem walked into the studio a few minutes before time like usual. He felt a little awkward around Akefia due to what happened between them the other night.

"Atem, could I see you for a minute?" Akefia called from his office.

"Oh, sure," replied Atem, wondering what the boss could want from him, getting up to head into Akefia's office.

Akefia shut the door, staying carefully away from Atem. "Look...I am sorry for the other day. It was unprofessional. If you want to file charges, I understand." Akefia’s normally proud head hung low. He was poised to lose it all, again.

Atem chuckled lightly, stepping closer, having Akefia look up at him, "Why do you think that would happen? I'm not sorry about what occurred the other night."

Akefia looked up. "Really? Are you saying that cause I am your boss or because you are actually attracted to me?"

"Both," he replied without hesitation.

Akefia gave a sideways smile. "Look, let me contract this film out. Then maybe I can take you on a date?"

"Sounds good," he let him go, looking forward to actually going out with Akefia.

About then his phone buzzed. Akefia grinned, picking up his phone.

The text said "meet me for lunch. G"

Atem had left Akefia's office, pulling out his phone. He grimaced, wondering how this would go with relaying information to the chief. He had heard some of the other officers on the force had been laid off due to certain issues interfering with their work when they should be professional. Luckily for Atem, the only thing he had to worry about would be keeping it in his pants for what he wanted from Akefia.

When he met Gozaburo for lunch, Gozaburo made no qualms. "Any information yet on this Akefia? You'd think he thought of himself as Prince or Cher with this damn one name shit going on."

"Aside from the tame stuff, he is proven to have been doing some porn and snuff films," informed Atem, knowing he's probably betraying Akefia in the process, but in the end he has his duty to uphold the law whether he likes it or not.

"Do you have the films or you seen it yourself?" Gozaburo drilled.

"Saw it myself," replied Atem. "I'll see if I can get my hands on them when I gain his trust."

"Good. We will need hard evidence against this bastard. He manages to wiggle out every time." Gozaburo nodded, paid, and left.

"Yeah, I know," grumbled Atem, looking down, uncertain of his next move as he decided to stay there to finish up his meal, wondering if he's the right man to be meddling with this and someone else's heart if Akefia chose to be with him in that way.

()()()()()()()()

Bakura grabbed a cigarette, lighting it. He was in the alley, waiting for his supplier.

As the man walked into view, Bakura walked into the room.

A man with shoulder length obsidian hair and crimson eyes waited there. He has pale skin too, wearing all black. He had been waiting for when Bakura would arrive. He had what he would supply him with which are meat, the drugs, and cigarettes.

"Good, you finally decided to arrive," smirked Zorc. "It’s about time."

"Busy." Bakura replied around the cigarette. "Got my shit?"

"Whatever," shrugged Zorc, handing over the hefty parcel. "Yes, all you need is in there."

"Hnn." He nodded, handing over the cash.

Accepting the money, Zorc pushed the hefty parcel into Bakura's grasping reach while he pocketed the cash in his leather jacket, "I'll see you again when you run out."

Bakura nodded and headed off.

Zorc counted the money, noticing he had the right amount. He nodded once, knowing he could trust his customer. All he cared about in his business aside from getting caught is ensuring others have their fix.

"You could use some of that money at Malik's bar and buy me a drink before I start." A teal headed man said from the shadows.

"I know. Just wanted to make sure the pet paid the right amount first," replied Zorc, smirking at the indirect way of asking to go out, but he liked it, pocketing it he stood. "Alright then, let's go, shall we?"

The teal man smirked and walked by Zorc. "Being a good pet?"

"For the most part, he is," confirmed Zorc, smirking lightly in response as the two walked out the back way from the meeting spot to head to Malik's bar.

"Too bad he has those pesky cops around." Purred Dartz

"Mmm, true," murmured Zorc in agreement as they walked.

Walking into the bar, Dartz nodded at Malik, sliding into a barstool. He was part of the entertainment here, but his shift wasn’t for another hour.

Malik knew this of course. He raised his brows when seeing Dartz brought company with him. He filled two mugs before sliding them over to the two men before going back to catering to the other people in the bar portion of the tavern. Zorc sat beside Dartz, taking a sip from his glass. He doesn't mind alcohol, but it's not his favorite thing in the world.

"Soo...are we going to continue this cat and mouse game?" Dartz asked, looking up from his lashes at Zorc.

"Heh, depends if you get tired of it," he replied, glancing over at him. "Are you the cat? I had no idea we were playing a game...."

"I would never presume to be the predator with you, Zorc. I have known you way too long to underestimate you..." Dartz fluttered his eyes.

"Heh, good," smirked Zorc, secretly testing him to see if he remembered. "Well, to answer your question, when does your shift start?"

"In about 50 minutes." Dartz replied, after looking at his phone.

"And when do you get off?" he inquired, a plan forming in mind as he already knew what he wanted to spend his money on if the time allotted for him to do so that is.

"Depends how many I have booked. My ass can only take so many, ya know." He winked at Zorc.

"Heh, what if you only have one person tonight?" asked Zorc with a sly smile.

Dartz raised an eyebrow. "Depends on who that one person is, I guess." A smirk crossed his face, too.

"Well, I do have the funds to pay you for the night," murmured Zorc, knowing this would be good.

"I'll let you talk to my boss. Hey, Malik...c'mere." Dartz smiled.

"Yeah?" asked the blonde, turning his attention to one of his best man whores in the brothel.

"How much for one person for the night?" He asked, cutting his eyes to Zorc

"Hmmm, usually about five hundred," replied Malik.

Hearing this, Zorc pulled out the right amount of cash before handing it over, "There, that's for the night."

Malik raised a brow, "Well, that's...good then. Have fun."

The blonde pocketed the cash before going about his business. He shook his head, guessing those two were crazy for each other or something. Rarely, did anyone pay out for the entire night.

Dartz smirked. "Well, you wanna go up to a room, or go someplace else? You paid, he doesn't care."

"Are the beds comfortable up there?" he questioned, wondering which would be better for both of their comfort to fuck on.

"Eh, they're pretty good.

Zorc grabbed his hand, taking him upstairs to an unoccupied room. When the door closed, he pinned him against it before kissing him heatedly, pressing himself against the teal haired man.

Dartz wrapped a leg around Zorc. He had wanted this for several years...hell, since he first met Zorc. He just hadn't had the nerve until today. He hadn't been ready to face rejection until today...

Zorc had wanted to have this beautiful specimen of a man for a very long time. He hadn't feared rejection, but he had wanted to wait until the right moment to do so. He also wanted to make sure he had enough to pay for a night with him, but then again he also knew he could have Dartz at any time he pleased. He still had wanted to be patient until he felt it had been right. Zorc wrapped his arms around him, but his hands eventually began to wander over Dartz's body. He parted from his mouth when they both needed to breathe.

Dartz looked at him, hooded eyes studying the man. "Damn." That's all he could say.

"Indeed," breathed out Zorc in agreement, staring back as his own eyes were dark with lust and passion.

Dartz pulled Zorc toward the bed.

Zorc moved away, stripping in front of him before sitting on the bed. He stared at him, waiting for Dartz to join him.

Dartz smirked, stripping his clothing off slowly, teasingly. He crawled on the bed behind Zorc, wrapping his arms around Zorc and kissing his neck as he worked on those muscles as well.

"Mmm, that feels nice," purred Zorc, leaning into the other man's touch.

Dartz smiled, working on the neck muscles.

Zorc relaxed, enjoying the feeling of the other man's hands on his flesh, "Mmm, your hands are rather talented."

"Well, I did go to masseuse school, but had to quit."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Ran out of money." Dartz shrugged, intentionally leaving out what he had to spend money on.

"Ever want to go back?" asked Zorc.

"What, and give up my marginal existence as a sex toy?" Dartz smirked in response, running his hands down to work on the muscles in Zorc's back.

"Mmm, perhaps, but you're more than that to me," purred Zorc in response, arching his back slightly as he felt completely relaxed.

Dartz smiled, a genuine smile. Zorc was a bad ass drug lord....and evil...and had put out a bunch of hits. But Dartz had known him when he was a young man and he believed in love. And he loved Zorc. He was an idiot, he knew. "Lay on the bed and I will finish the massage." Dartz purred quietly.

Zorc knew of this though. He had known Dartz for such a long time. He did feel love towards him which is why he doesn't see Dartz as just someone to fuck. He lay down as instructed.

Dartz straddled Zorc, working on the tight muscles. "Why are you so tight?" Dartz grunted, working on a stiff muscle.

"I never really went to anyone before to work out the tension.... Perhaps, it built up over time," he mused, relaxing his muscles in his back to make it easier for him.

Dartz nodded. After finishing working on Zorc’s back, he got off of him. "Turn over on your back please." Dartz winked.

"Heh, don't have to ask me twice," he teased in response, rolling over onto his back.

About then, there was a loud banging on the door followed by Bakura’s voice screaming for Zorc to get the fuck out there

Zorc sighed, at least putting his pants back on, going to see what he wanted, opening the door, he leaned against it, "Yeah, what?"

"Who the fuck turned my runner in?" Bakura was seething, his eyes glinted crazily. He had texted Marik after he found out as he went to the bar.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Touzoku," replied Zorc, having no idea. "I didn't rat him out."

"Who the fuck would? He's the best damn runner I got." His face was getting splotched with anger.

"First off, cool your jets. You're starting to blotch up," said Zorc simply, willing to help Bakura through this even though he's a little impatient it interrupted his alone time with Dartz. "Secondly, think about your enemies. Narrow it down and then you'll figure it out. You're smart enough."

Bakura looked at Zorc, nodding. Turning on his heel, he went downstairs as Zorc's phone went off. Dartz sighed, handing the phone to Zorc; face down so Dartz couldn't see.

Zorc sat down on the bed, answering it. Though while he did so he made sure to stroke Dartz cock while attending to business.

Dartz shivered as he rubbed Zorc's shoulders. "Zorc...uh, there was a raid." It was Rafael's voice.

"I see," mused Zorc, squeezing the head of Dartz's cock tenderly before stroking back from the hilt to the head of it. "Well, what's lost can be regained. Run a security check too. Someone has tried ratting out Bakura's runner."

Dartz twitched, gripping on Zorc's arms as he bent down, biting on Zorc's shoulder to stifle his moans.

"Anything else?" asked Zorc, a smirk evident on his features, but not in his voice while he continues his ministrations.

"No, sir. I am on it." The phone clicked off.

Stowing the phone away after turning it off, he turned his attention to Dartz, "Now, where were we?"

Dartz looked at Zorc, eyes dark with lust. "You were about to put your dick in my mouth."

"Heh, I think that's the other way around, love," purred Zorc, leaning down to give a long lick to Dartz's shaft.

Dartz bucked, shivering, gripping the sheets, a loud moan coming from his mouth.

He liked hearing the sounds Dartz made. Giving a few more long licks to his shaft, he eventually took him inside of his mouth. Zorc sucked on his cock, looking up at Dartz with a hooded look filled with lust and passion for the man he loves.

Dartz kept bucking. He couldn't believe this was happening. He would have to thank Mal for giving him the courage to try.

Zorc continued with his ministrations, pulling him out of his mouth before he had been about to release, moving to grab some lube to place on his own.

"There's something I never told you before," said Zorc while lubing up.

Dartz looked back at him as he got up on all fours. "Yes?" He whispered.

"I love you."

()()()()()()

Meanwhile, back at Bakura's house, Yami hung out with Yugi in the bedroom. The two had been playing cards with a quiet air about them. The two were trying to get used to the new arrangement.

"Hey, I gotta do a run real quick. I will be back soon, okay?" Yugi asked, getting up and putting on a hoodie.

"Be safe," said Yami, wondering what he's up to.

Yugi nodded. Leaving, he sighed unhappily. He had messed things up, so he had to make them right. He didn’t understand the draw he had to Yami...but it was there, at least on his side. Walking to the alley, he waited...

()()()()()()

About three hours after Yugi left, there was a text on Yami's phone.

Yami pulled out his phone, wondering who could be texting him. Only a few people had his number.

"Great job! You should have told me. Come get your badge and gun. G"

Another ding went off. This was from Joey.

"Meet me at Malik's. Got ltr 4 u."

Sighing, Yami decided to get up. He'd head to Malik's bar first. He didn't trust Gozaburo after getting laid off from the force. He wouldn't gladly accept going back right away. It would take more than a simple text saying to come back with no reason behind it. He guessed there is one, but he didn't know what it could be. A few moments later, he walked into Malik's bar.

"Joey?" he asked, glancing around to see if he could find the blonde.

Joey was at the corner of the bar, having just came in himself. "Hey Yami. Yug' gave me dis letter ta give to ya." Joey had met Yami about six months ago when Yami had worked a call with Joey's drunken dad. He handed an envelope to Yami.

Yami accepted the envelope in his hands. He opened it, wondering what could've happened to him. He needed to question Joey after reading the letter.

"Dear Yami,

I am so sorry for getting you kicked off the force. I set it up so that you caught me and got your job back, since I am the best runner for B. I hope you can forgive me. I'm just trying to make things right.

Yugi."

Joey watched Yami read the letter. When Yami was done, Joey grabbed the letter back and shoved it in his mouth, swallowing it.

"Sorry, Yug's orders." Joey shrugged, waving for a beer.

Malik came over, giving it to him, "Sorry to hear about what happened. If I were you, I'd go after him..."

"Right,” nodded Yami, a determined gleam in his eyes before heading off to the police headquarters to sort this all out, hoping he'd be able to save Yugi before he's locked up somewhere out of his reach.

Gozaburo nodded as Yami came back in. "Sennen, good to have you back."

"I'm not coming back. I came here to get Yugi out of this," said Yami simply, glaring at him. "I can't exactly trust you when you knew it'd happen eventually that I'd use again."

Gozaburo looked confused. "I got the evidence and statements. You weren't using, you were acting like you were using, using that fake skin, to catch the runners. Yugi confessed, and we've put him in jail. We found the fake skin in your office."

"If it's in my office then I didn't do it. He's lying," said Yami in an icy tone, knowing he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he left Yugi in jail.

Gozaburo looked confused. "He fits the description, and he confessed. You wanna see him?" Gozaburo held out his badge to Yami.

He reluctantly accepted the badge, but not the gun. He went to the jail, not giving one glance back. He went to the one Yugi's in, stepping up in front of it, glaring at him lightly.

Yugi looked smaller in the black and white stripes. Seeing Yami and seeing the badge, his face broke into a huge smile. "I knew you would get your job back!" He beamed at Yami, coming up and grabbing the bars.

"Yeah, but I don't like it you lied," said Yami, staring down at him.

"I...I didn't lie." Yugi whimpered. "I'm a drug runner." Gulping, Yugi looked down. "Besides, you love your job."

"I used to until I met you," admitted Yami softly.

Yugi looked up. "I...I just wanted to make things right." He whispered

"I know Yugi," he sighed.

"I'll be okay. I'll make parole in a few years." Yugi put on a brave face.

"I'll see what I can do to get you out," promised Yami.

Yugi smiled. "There's a letter for my brother in my property. Can you get it to him? He works for the police too. His name is Atem."

"Oh, I know him actually. We were in the academy together," Yami gave a small smile. "But I’ll make sure I get him the letter."

"Thanks." Yugi smiled.

"No problem. Just hang in there," said Yami, giving him a worried look before heading off to retrieve the letter, knowing Bakura's going to be pissed when he finds out what happened to Yugi.

About then Bakura stormed into the station. "Who the fuck I gotta talk to about bonding my friend out?" He glared around, wondering where the hell Marik was.

Right then, Atem had come out of the chief's office to report in, hearing Bakura as he approached, "What happened?"

"Some fucker arrested your fucking brother." Bakura seethed.

"What the hell?" growled Atem, fists clenched at hearing this news.

Just then, Yami came around the corner to see the two men seething, "Um, apparently he turned himself in. 'Tem, this is for you."

He gave Atem the letter Yugi had told him to give him.

"Atem,

I fucked up and caused Yami to lose his job. I am trying to make it right. Please explain to B. I have no history, so hopefully I will get probation or parole in a bit. I love you.

Yugi."

Atem sighed, a wry smile on his lips, "Well, it seems Yugi turned himself in trying to do the right thing. Yami, I'll need your help to make sure he gets out sooner than expected."

"Right," agreed Yami.

"You fuckhead." Bakura launched himself at Yami, swinging.

Yami caught his wrist, "I didn't do anything, bitch."

Bakura head butted Yami. "Fuck you. You're at my house, then Yugi's in jail? Not a fucking coincidence." He snarled.

Yami sighed, "Look, I had been laid off beforehand due to using heroin again. Then, Yugi confessed because he felt guilty. In his own way, he's trying to make things right."

"Let it go, Touzoku," warned Atem. "It’s six months for attacking an officer, you know."

Bakura spit on the floor and stomped out. He stomped back to Malik's, growing angrier every minute.

A pair of bronze arms wrapped around him from behind, obviously Marik since he normally would stay with his older brother Malik majority of the time, "Hey, what's caused you to be such a grumpy kitten? Want to talk about it?"

Bakura shrugged angrily out of Marik's grasp. "Fuckin Yugi is in jail!" He roared.

Marik frowned, "Well, shit. Sorry, I didn't know."

"I fuckin figures you didn't. I don’t take you as a rat or I wouldn't be with you. Fuuuuuuuuck!"

Joey rolled his eyes as he heard Bakura. Looking at Marik, he sighed. "Dis is Bakura on a bad day. He's fuckin nuts. Sorry."

Marik rolled his eyes, "Living in a tomb taught me not to snitch because if we did then we'd have a snake bite us and wouldn't be sucked out until near death. So, eah I'm not the type."

Bakura growled. Joey shook his head and handed two beers to Marik as he stepped behind the bar, with a "We will move in with you. So I start now?"

"Yep," nodded Marik, downing his drink in one gulp. "It's better working here than out there in my opinion. At least it's family that I work for now. So, it's better in that regard too."

Joey looked confused. "You are a cop?"

Malik grinned, "Well, he works here during the night. It's to ensure we keep our deal. He works the upstairs gig though. Our deal is if he works here he doesn't rat me out and I don't send him back to Egypt."

Marik shrugged, "It's better than being back there...."

"Yep, besides I promised Ishizu I'd keep you out of trouble," he said, pouring more drinks for the rest of the people in the tavern.

Joey shook his head. Bakura glared at that. "Wait? What the fuck? Marik aint fuckin anyone but me!"

Malik narrowed his eyes at Bakura, "Are you aware of my little brother's condition? I had no idea he's in a committed relationship."

Marik averted his eyes nervously, "Um, well I was going to tell you..."

"Well, if Bakura says he can only fuck you then he'll need to pay up," replied the psychopath.

Bakura got up in Malik's face. "No I don't know about Marik's condition and he doesn't know about mine...that takes fucking time shitmonk.” Bakura snarled. Joey sighed.

"Do I need to be a bouncer instead?" Joey wondered aloud.

"Heh, I don't have rules about how many jobs someone has here," Malik told him simply. "So, if you want to be a bouncer go ahead."

Marik grabbed Bakura's arm in a gentle grip, "Let it go, 'Kura. He's just trying to look out for me, you know, like a good brother does. He's insane, but he does mean well."

"I fuckin am too, fuck!" Bakura allowed himself to be led off.

"Yeah, I know," murmured Marik softly.

Bakura sat down, head in his hands.

"Have you visited your brother recently?" asked Marik gently, not wanting to provoke him.

"No. He doesn't want to see me. How the fuck you know about my brother?"

"We're friends," he answered simply, placing a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "How do you know that he doesn't want to see you? Did you do something wrong?"

"Not the day, today Marik." Bakura growled warningly.

"Oh, ok," nodded Marik, backing off.

"Let's go to your place." Bakura growled

"Sure," shrugged Marik, leading the way. "My siblings will be there though. I guess now's better than later to introduce you."

"Fuck...then let's go to a hotel. I can't fucking go home, but I can't be the fuck around people." Bakura pulled out a cigarette, lighting it, Yugi in those stripes haunting his thoughts.

"Why? Afraid of meeting my siblings?" he teased, a small grin on his lips.

"No. I fucking let Yugi down and can't fuckin deal with it, okay?" Bakura looked pretty bad, even for Bakura. He pulled out his phone, texting something before putting his phone in his pocket.

Marik hugged him, uncertain of what else to do for him, "Look, I'll see what I can do to help, ok?"

Bakura nodded miserably. "Fine, well go meet your da...your family." A ding went off on his phone. He read it, face impassive. "Lead the way." He said as he stowed away his phone.

()()()()()

About five minutes later, Akefia stormed into the police station, walking past the office Atem was in. "Where do I go to bond someone out?" He growled impatiently, pissed his brother put him in this predicament.

"Over here," said Yami, going to a different office than the one Atem is in, knowing the other's job to ensure he's not found out.

Akefia huffed, pulling out a pen and his wallet. "What's the bond? I thought they said something about $50,000 cash only?"

"It's about one of the runners being found," replied Yami, accepting the cash, making sure it's the right amount. "Yep, that'd be it. Bakura will expect him back in twenty-four hours."

"Yea. I am hand delivering him." Akefia grunted.

"Ah, I see," mused Yami, grabbing the keys before heading to the holding cells.

Yugi was sitting, slouched. He had his head in his hands as another burly male was eyeing him.

"Your bail has been paid," said Yami as he approached, unlocking Yugi's cell, giving a harsh glare towards the other man in the cell. "You're free to go, Motou."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie four! Hehes, hopefully ya’ll liked it almost as much as we do writing it. It’s sad that this is almost done. The next chappie will be out soonish. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Kuro-chan and Capricorn here with the next chappie for the Good Life. Hehes, after this there will be between one to three more chappies before this will be finished. It’s been almost ages since we’ve finished another one of our collabs. Doing these shortish ones helps in that regard. Hopefully ya’ll are still liking the story. Anyways, please enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 5

Yugi looked up, confused, but nodded. Getting up, he walked out, filled out the correct paperwork, got his property, and walked out. At the entrance, Yami heard Akefia say to Yugi, "If you lose my money by fucking up, I will kick your ass." Yugi gulped, but nodded. "Now, go home and call him." Akefia walked the other way.

Yami re-locked the cell, making sure the occupants remaining hadn't tried to escape. Once it's securely locked, he went back into the hallway. He gave a nod to Akefia, going on his way. He guessed he's back on the force now even though he doesn't like it. He wanted to be with Yugi.

Yugi had a text fight with Bakura on his way home with a lot of capital letters and the word fuck. But he felt better. No matter what, he had done the right thing. Going home, he flopped on his mattress. Noticing that one of Yami's bracelets was still there, he put it on. He felt silly, but he did.

Yami couldn't return back to Seth's. He didn't want to be tempted. Besides, his stuff is back at where Yugi lives. He decided to stay at the office for a while.

()()()()

"Master...I mean, Ryou, I am here to pick you up for the dinner you didn't know Seto had planned." Reginald stated into the phone.

"Oh, I-I didn't know h-he planned that," blushed Ryou, changing quickly into better clothes before stepping outside. "Ok, I'm good to go."

Reginald smiled and opened the door. Driving Ryou to Kaiba mansion, the door was open on a beautifully lit yard.

"Thanks," smiled Ryou, stepping out, gazing in awe at the gorgeous building, gathering his composure he followed Reginald into the mansion.

A butler opened the door. Bowing, he took Ryou’s shoes and directed him to a lavish dining room.

Ryou stepped inside, glancing around. He’s not used to such a luxurious place.

Seto walked in, a dark cobalt V-neck sweater on with gray slacks. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah," admitted Ryou, looking up at Seto when hearing him.

Seto nodded, offering a seat to Ryou.

Ryou sat; his movements graceful. He wears a blue striped white sleeveless sweat-shirt along with a pair of dark blue slacks. His socks are striped too. He has the Ring around his neck like usual since he normally is seen wearing it. The marks on his arms could be seen due to his arms not being covered. He thought he could trust Seto since he knew his secret. Besides, he might as well see the damage if he's going to help him through this.

Seto sat next to Ryou. Frowning he looked at the marks. Touching one gently he looked up, blue eyes troubled. "Why would you hurt something so beautiful?"

Ryou blushed, averting his eyes from him, "W-Well, some are from the heroin injections and the rest are from me cutting. I used to have pretty severe depression. It comes and goes at times. My brothers think I'm so perfect they don't bother to check on me, but no one is."

Seto frowned. He reached over, rubbing Ryou's cheek. "You are close."

Ryou leaned into his touch, "I-I'd think that's more you than me, but I'll trust your judgement."

Seto gave a small smirk. "Of course, because my judgment is impeccable."

"Exactly," pouted Ryou at seeing him smirk.

Seto gave a rare chuckle. Dinner was then brought out, a salad, and the main meal which was a soup and a steak or fish whichever was chosen, and then a small dish of the best cake ever eaten

Ryou chose steak of course. It had been a wonderful meal. He had never eaten so lavishly with anyone before. He felt content and happy with Seto which he hadn't felt in; well he didn't precisely know if he were to be honest with himself.

"Did you enjoy it?" Seto asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, thanks. I haven't had a good meal like that in a long time," admitted Ryou with a sheepish smile.

Seto smiled, a genuine smile. "I'm glad. Want to listen to some music?"

"Sure," nodded Ryou, noticing Seto didn't look as uptight and almost normal when he smiles.

Seto walked into the living room, taking Ryou by the hand. The butler brought in a bottle of chilled wine with two glasses.

Ryou followed him, looking around. He did feel a spark of electricity when their hands touched. It caused him to blush.

Seto sat down on a plush couch, motioning for Ryou to set next to him as he poured a glass of wine for each.

Ryou walked over to him, sitting down next to him on the sofa. He leaned against him, accepting the offered glass.

Seto said nothing, enjoying the comfortable silence as he drank his wine.

Ryou took a few sips of wine. He didn't mind the taste. He liked the quiet as well, feeling Seto's warmth beside him.

Seto slid an arm around Ryou's shoulder, pulling him a bit closer.

Ryou complied, scooting closer to him as he rested his head against Seto's shoulder. He felt at ease around the brunette in a way that made him feel safe.

"Assuming our relationship stays as is or even on its current course, I won't let anything happen to you. Unless, of course, you betray me." Seto stated quietly.

Ryou sniffed indignantly at the last part, "I'm a loyal person. So, no need to think I'd betray you. I'd like to hope our relationship does remain on its current course."

Seto smiled and leaned down, kissing Ryou gently. "As well as I."

Ryou returned it, blushing a light shade of pastel pink, "Good, I like seeing you smile. You look more human that way. I-I don't mean that in a mean way or anything. Y-You're like my brothers with that stone faced look."

Seto nodded thoughtfully.

“I've got to do business so often; it's hard to turn off sometimes"

"I know," he assured, thinking of something that might help Seto relax, giving him an innocent look. "Turn your back to me for a bit. This may help."

Seto raised an eyebrow, but did as requested.

Ryou placed his hands on Seto's shoulders, massaging them tenderly, hoping this would help ease the tension from him, "I-I learned how to do this as an odd job."

Seto closed his eyes, humming in approval.

Ryou smiled happily like a puppy that has pleased his master while he continued the shoulder massage. He would do his back too, but that would require Seto to take off his shirt. That would only be if the brunette wanted him to. He did notice there is a lot of tension, but he guessed it's due to the workload he deals with on a daily basis.

Seto relaxed, head lolling down. He let a moan out, lowly.

"Hehe, don't want you falling asleep," giggled Ryou lightly at seeing Seto's figure, liking the sound escaping the brunette's lips. "Should I stop?"

"No." Seto pulled off his sweater, exposing a muscular abdomen.

Ryou couldn't help to stare, allowing his hands to run down Seto's back before beginning to massage it as well, "I-I'm sure you've been told this before, but you're beautiful, Seto."

Seto turned his head, looking at Ryou. "Actually, no."

"R-Really? You are though," murmured Ryou while still working out the knots in Seto's back. "Has no one massaged you before?"

Seto shook his head. "No. I never usually have time. It feels wonderful."

"Aw, I'm glad you like it though," blushed Ryou, working out the knots in Seto's back, making sure he didn't wander at all.

Seto actually started to snore lightly.

Ryou raised a brow when noticing this. Seto had told him not to stop after all. He continued until he was done. He poked his cheek a few times, trying to wake him up.

Seto opened an eye. "Hn?"

"I'm done, sleepyhead," said Ryou softly.

Seto nodded, sitting up. "Sorry."

"Oh, no need to apologize," sweat dropped Ryou, hugging him. "You did warn me after all you'd fall asleep."

Seto stood up. "Would you like to spend the night? No copulation, just sleeping."

"Sure," agreed Ryou, hoping his brothers wouldn't be worried if they came by to not see him there. "J-Just let me do a phone call with one of my brothers. I mean they don't stop by anymore, but in case they do and wonder where I am, you know."

Ryou stood up from the sofa, heading out into the hallway to pull out his cell to call Akefia.

Seto nodded. Akefia answered on the second ring. "You okay?"

"Yep, just wanted to check in. I'm at my boyfriend's house," replied Ryou. "What about you? Staying out of trouble?"

"I am, but your other brother isn't. I had to bond Yugi out of jail on $50,000 cash only." Akefia sounded pissed.

"Oh, you'll be able to regrow that amount though," pointed out Ryou. "Or even more."

"I know, I'm just pissed that Bakura can't take care of himself. Wait...boyfriend?" Akefia asked curiously.

"You know how he is," sighed Ryou. "Y-Yes, boyfriend. Well, I mean he and I have been dating for a little while."

"Oh, who is this? Is he good to you?" Akefia worried

"It's Seto Kaiba," admitted Ryou, knowing he could trust his brother by telling him. "Yes, he's a gentleman, 'Kefia."

"Good. You take care, little brother. I gotta get back to contracting. Love you."

"I always do. We should meet up sometime soon. I'll introduce you to him. I doubt Bakura would care though," shrugged Ryou. "Love you too. Stay safe."

"Your other brother loves you, Ryou. He just doesn't know how to apologize for his fuckups."

"Yeah, I'm one of them. Bye, 'Kefia," he said sadly before ending the call, sighing as he slumped against the wall.

"You okay?" Seto asked softly, coming up behind Ryou.

"Not really," admitted Ryou. "They don't know I've been using and cutting. I admitted to Akefia I'm one of Bakura’s fuckups. At least Akefia knows how to show his feelings right."

Seto simply hugged Ryou, saying nothing.

"Thank you, Seto. I don't know where I’d be without you," Ryou said quietly, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he hugged him back.

Seto tipped up Ryou's head, kissing Ryou's eyes. "Shh, it's okay. You will beat this and I will help you."

"Right," agreed Ryou, giving him a watery smile.

Seto put his forehead to Ryou's. "You're making me all emotional. I hate emotional." He winked at Ryou.

"That'll happen a lot," giggled Ryou. "It's good for you."

Seto gently took his hand and led him upstairs. Seto used the bathroom, coming out in his boxers. He motioned to the bathroom.

Digging through his dresser, he found a pair of sweatpants, putting them on. He handed another pair to Ryou.

Ryou gave an innocent look. He took off his shirt first, accepting the pair of sweats as he took off his slacks, putting on the sweatpants after letting Seto get a good look of him first. When he stood back up, he looked up at Seto through his lashes, going over to sit on the bed with his hips swaying ever so slightly while he moved.

"You are supposed to be upset, not driving me nuts." Seto lightly scolded. Sitting on the bed, he controlled himself and got under the covers.

"You are not being very nice." His voice was far from angry.

"Yes, but I have you so it's hard to stay upset or sad for long. Heh, I'm not so innocent, love," murmured Ryou, unable to help from smirking slightly as he snuggled up against him. "Besides, you showed me part of you and I thought I should return the favor. There's always another night later to be more...physical with each other."

Seto humphed, but pulled Ryou to his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around Ryou. "Sleep, Ryou. Sleep is good."

"Mmm, you're warm," murmured Ryou, eventually falling asleep with a small smile on his face within his lover's embrace.

Seto fell into the most peaceful sleep he had in awhile.

()()()()()

Joey stretched as the bar closed. "What I need ta do boss?"

"I have a few ideas," smirked Malik, beckoning for Joey to follow him.

"A'ight." Joey slacked off in his private time, but he was a hard worker. He followed Malik, rolling his head on his shoulders.

When they walked further away, Malik allow him to walk a bit in front of him before pinning him against the wall, kissing him rather heatedly. He had wanted to do that for a while, but he'd back off if Joey didn't want it or him.

Joey's eyes widened. He thought the blonde cute, but hadn't thought of him in that way. The kiss felt amazing, so Joey kissed him back, grabbing Malik's hips.

He pulled back when they both needed to breathe, "I've been wanting to do that for a while ever since I met you."

Joey blushed, scratching his neck. "Yea...I like ya too...but I don' move dat fast. So, I'll kiss, but I don' fuck dat quick. Hope ya okay wit dat."

"Heh, of course," grinned Malik. "I'm not like Bakura. He's just a bunny when it comes to his relationships and fucking. I'm crazy, but I know how to take things slow."

Joey blushed hard. "G...good. So, uh..." Joey cleared his throat. "What else needs to be done?"

"Not much," shrugged Malik, getting off of him. "We'll just need to check if anything needs to be restocked."

Joey nodded, going to work. He was tired, and needed to go to bed. Tomorrow they would move in with Malik,

Malik felt excited due to knowing this as well. He knew he's going slow with Joey, but still he couldn't help it. The only people that had stayed with him had been Bakura or Akefia when they needed to lay low for a while. Having someone to live with him for good felt like one of the best things that's happened to him in ages.

At close, Joey shrugged. "G'nite. Serenity an' I will be over aroun' noon?"

"Sounds great," grinned Malik. "I'll make sure the place is ready for you two."

"Tanks again." Joey smiled and headed off into the darkness.

"I look forward to it."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, back at the police station, Atem waited until Akefia left for him to head out to return to the studio. He didn't want to be caught of course.

There was a buzz about how the film was contracted out to another director. Speculation ran wild as to why Akefia would do this.

Atem remained calm. He didn't want to seem suspicious or anything. He wondered why things changed. He thought it may be due to Akefia's attraction towards him.

Practice was cancelled that day so the director could come in and have time to read the script. Akefia was in his office, ignoring all the talk.

Atem did feel tempted to go to the office, but he decided to remain where the others were.

People started to clear out after about an hour. Some were going to have a beer and they invited Atem to go.

Atem guessed he could go. He didn't want to be picked out as suspicious within the rest of the group. Inwardly sighing, he went along with the others.

The night was fun, with much drinking. After about four hours, it broke up, people leaving. "Want me to call you a cab?" Anzu asked Atem, slurring her words.

"Nah, I'm good," assured Atem, not having drunk much.

"'Kay, nightie!" She walked off, giggling. Atem noticed Akefia was in a corner table, head in a laptop.

Atem decided to head over, "I haven't seen you much. Everything ok?"

Akefia looked up. "Yea. My brother's...friend, got arrested, so I had to bond him out. Got the film contracted out, so we can go out if you'd like." Akefia's face remained impassive.

"Sure," agreed Atem, still worried at seeing the expression. "Oh, um I'm guessing that was Yugi, right?"

Akefia raised an eyebrow. "Yea, how do you know him?"

"He's my younger brother," admitted Atem.

"Oh. Sorry. He's charged with drugs. I'm sure it's mistaken identification though." Akefia stated, face softening slightly,

"I hope so," muttered Atem, still worried.

"I told him to go home, so he should be there." Akefia offered.

"That's good," Atem sighed in relief. "I probably worry too much, but he's...kind of short. I worry about people taking advantage of him or something."

"I can understand. Bakura sees him as a brother too. In fact, I often wonder if he is trying to make up for his mistakes with Ryou in Yugi." Akefia sighed, a far off look in his eyes.

"What do you mean? I mean it's none of my business, but hey I have nothing better to do if you want someone to talk to," offered Atem, taking a swig of his glass of whiskey. "Though if he's trying to do that then he shouldn't be doing it through someone else."

"I know, but Bakura is... Bakura. He won't tell me what he did, except that it was horrible and Ryou shouldn't forgive him." Akefia shook his head.

"Do you have any suspicions about what occurred?" inquired Atem.

"No. That's the fucked up part. He adores Ryou."

"Did you not have someone keep tabs on him?" asked Atem.

"Of course not." Akefia scoffed. "Bakura can take care of himself."

"Yeah, I know," muttered Atem, taking another swing of whiskey. "He lives with us."

"Us?" Akefia choked on his drink.

"My brother and I," replied Atem simply, taking another sip of his whiskey.

"Yugi is your brother?" Akefia asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yep," confirmed Atem, rolling his eyes as he'd already told him this before.

"And...you must have told me this before. Meh, I am forgetful at times, got too much going on." Akefia finished off his glass.

"Life does that. It's ok," assured Atem, finishing off his glass as well.

"So...ya wanna go back to my place now that I'm not your boss? Get to know each other better?" He asked, smirking lightly.

"I thought you'd never ask," smirked Atem in response which meant he agreed with the plan.

Akefia got up, handing some money on the way out to cover the drink. "It's not a far walk." Akefia informed him, heading east.

"Ok," said Atem, following his lead, wondering what Akefia's place would look like.

Atem was taken to a lavish house that would rival the Kaiba mansion. Akefia walked in, kicking off his shoes. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah," agreed Atem, taking off his shoes before padding into Akefia's home, looking around. "Your place looks amazing."

"Thanks. I offered for Bakura and Ryou to stay here, but they both refused." He shrugged, heading to the kitchen.

"They probably just want to live their lives," shrugged Atem, following him into the kitchen. "Need some help?"

"You like to cook?" He asked.

"Normally do for Yugi so yeah," nodded Atem.

"Cool." Akefia pulled out some food, handing some for Atem to prep as he warmed the oil on the pan.

He prepared the items given to him. He felt comfortable around Akefia as a silence fell between them.

"Making stir fry. Hope you like it." Akefia offered as he brushed by Atem to get some pepper.

"Yep, there aren't many things I don't like," he smirked, finishing the preparations.

"Oh?" Akefia looked over, raising a brow.

"Yep," Atem finished chopping up the veggies, putting them into a bowl to place next to the stove for Akefia to put in the pan.

"This is fucked up, you know that right?" Akefia asked, looking over at Atem.

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

"You being a cop? Yea, it bothers me. Are you here to fuck me, or fuck me over?" Akefia asked, staring straight into Atem's eyes.

"I agreed with Bakura to make sure they stay off your trail. Part of it means I still have to be undercover," grimaced Atem, hoping this conversation would be averted. "I've had to do the same for him before."

"So why didn't you just fucking tell me, instead of me finding out cause you were at the station when I went there. I saw Yami trying to avert me." Akefia's eyes were hard.

Atem sighed, "I just didn't want you to find out."

He then looked down, feeling stupid for doing this. He had wanted to tell him, but he also didn't want to be kicked out.

Akefia walked over, forcing Atem's face up, not really gently. "You want this, or does ‘cop’ you want this?" He asked bluntly.

"I want this," he replied without a moment's hesitation of staring into Akefia's gray eyes.

Akefia turned off the stove and grabbed Atem, shoving him against the wall, kissing him forcefully.

Atem returned it, running his fingers through Akefia's white locks as they kissed feverishly.

"Fuck, I was hoping you'd say that." Akefia mumbled, kissing down and biting on Atem's shoulder, hard.

Atem moaned, grinning as he grinded his hips against him, "I've wanted you for a while."

"I’ve fucking wanted you since the first moment I saw you. But..." Akefia worked his way back up to Atem's lips, kissing him again, sticking his tongue in to caress that moist cavern, "you scream cop." Akefia stated, breathless, as he pulled back.

"Heh, that obvious?" pouted Atem, panting as he tried to regain his breath.

"Yea. You should have a badge tattooed on your forehead." Akefia whispered, rubbing up against Atem.

"Heh, the badge isn't there, but I know what you mean," chuckled Atem, returning the attention.

"So, what are we waiting for? You wanna fuck?" Akefia hissed, eyes dark.

"You don't have to ask me twice," smirked Atem, pinning Akefia to the wall before kissing him passionately.

Akefia moaned, grabbing and pulling Atem's shirt off before slinging Atem over his shoulder with a grunt and heading upstairs.

"I could walk," huffed Atem, not minding being carried like a sack of potatoes.

"Wanna get to fucking faster," Akefia huffed, tossing Atem in a large bed, eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"I know," said Atem, getting up to strip.

Akefia grabbed him, pinning him down, and then went down, using his teeth to unbutton and unzip Atem's pants.

Atem sweat dropped, knowing he could've stripped. He kicked off his pants, taking off his boxers as well. He wanted to get start as badly as Akefia did of course. He reached over, pulling off the rest of Akefia's clothes.

Akefia's cock sprang to attention in the cool air. Crawling up Atem, Akefia started kissing Atem's thighs, ignoring the part begging for attention.

Atem moaned at the attention being given to him. Reaching around, he stroked Akefia's cock to give him some attention as well.

Akefia groaned, flipping Atem on his stomach. "I don't do foreplay." Akefia growled, kissing and biting Atem ass.

"Aw, it was worth a try," sweat dropped Atem, guessing Akefia has the control here.

Akefia reached over Atem, opening a drawer, pulling out some lube. "Pain or pleasure?" Akefia purred in Atem's ear.

"Both," replied Atem, wanting there to be no secrets between them.

Akefia smirked. Lubing himself up, he shoved himself in, giving barely enough time for Atem to adjust, as he bit on Atem's shoulder again, this time drawing a little blood.

Atem groaned, arching his back with the flux of pleasure and pain coursing through him. He liked the pace Akefia had set, thinking this had been a good idea.

Akefia set up a hard pace, gripping Atem's hips. Slipping a hand around, he started stroking Atem's member, already slick with juices.

Atem moaned, leaning into his hand. Damn, he wanted him so badly. He made sure he remained relaxed, wanting to make it easy for Akefia to pound him to the point he'd be unable to walk straight for weeks.

Akefia clenched, climaxing inside the other male as he stroked more frantically on Atem, breathing heavily.

Atem moaned loudly, releasing on his hands. He panted, trying to regain his breath. He had never experienced anything so wild and rough before. He liked it. Yep, he definitely knew he had made a good decision about this.

Akefia crawled upon the bed, collapsing in a shaky, sweaty mess. Pulling Atem up, he flipped him so Atem's back was to him and held him like a teddy bear, falling to sleep.

Atem smiled softly, getting comfortable in Akefia's embrace. He soon fell asleep as well in his lover's arms.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie five! Hehes, hopefully ya’ll liked it. I know we sure did, but then again Capricorn and I are the ones writing this lovely piece of epicness and doom. A special thanks goes to our editor, Jofisk, because she does such an amazing job revising our chappies. We don’t know what we’d do without her. Hehes, the next chappie for this will be out soonish. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Kuro or Akiko-chan, (whichever you want to call me), and Capricorn here with the next chappie for the Good Life. Eep, this is growing so long! Lol, we only finished the first part of it too. Yeps, we figured out a way to add more to it! Lol, thank Mama for that because she comes up with diabolic ideas of doom like myself. Hopefully ya’ll are liking this so far. Hehes, please R&R!

Chapter 6

Dartz couldn't remember being happier. Zorc had told him he loved him!

He had meant it too of course. Zorc rarely admitted such feelings to anyone, but he thought Dartz seemed to be the one that's different compared to everyone else like how he thought of Bakura.

Dartz smiled at Zorc, a couple days later. "I have news for you." He replied, after being left alone in the office with Zorc.

"Like what?" he asked his lover, wondering what type of news he'd give him.

"That pesky Alexander has generously offered to give you his territory for your...business." Dartz replied innocently.

"Oh, really?" asked Zorc in astonishment by this tidbit of news. "That's great then."

Leaning up in his ear, Dartz purred. "I would do anything for you, Love."

"Mmm, I know love. I'd do the same for you," murmured Zorc, giving his boyfriend a gaze filled with passion, lust, and love.

Dartz sat a small box on Zorc’s desk. It was purple with a ribbon.

"Hmm? What's this?" he asked curiously, guessing his lover is full of surprises today.

"Open it." Dartz encouraged.

Trusting his lover's judgement, he delicately opened the box.

Inside was a human tongue. "I told you, Alexander is fully cooperative now." Dartz stated innocently.

"Heh, I trust you," purred Zorc, pleased beyond words of this development.

Dartz nuzzled Zorc. "Good. I am glad."

"Indeed," Zorc gave a rare smile, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend or in his mindset soon to be husband eventually in time.

Dartz sat on his knee. "Anything else before I go to work?"

"Hmm," mused Zorc, wrapping his arms around his lover, stroking his teal locks. "Move in with me when you get off?"

Dartz smiled. "I thought you would never ask."

"Heh, well I'd like you to live with me before we settle down," winked Zorc, running his hair through his teal hair. "I wish you didn't have to leave though for work."

Dartz smiled ruefully. "Can’t eat without money."

"I know," he returned the rueful expression.

Dartz got up, kissing Zorc. "See you when I get home then." He winked.

"Yep, see you then," he had returned the kiss, watching him leave as he felt content with his life for once.

()()()()()

Yugi sat at home. He was happy Yami was back on the force and he had corrected a wrong, even though he wouldn't be able to see Yami again. That made him sad and he didn't know why.

Yami sent him a text, having swiped his number when Yugi had been locked up, saying, "Meet me at my place for a date. Yes or no?"

Yugi smiled, but then immediately frowned. He responded with, "What about who I am? Won't it hurt?"

"You were bailed out by Akefia. I don't care what you are," texted Yami back, worried Yugi would say no.

Yugi couldn't resist. "Okay. When?"

"Tonight, at eight?" texted back Yami.

"Okay." Yugi texted back, suddenly excited and not knowing why.

Yami sent him directions. He set his phone down to tidy up the place before setting up a romantic date with Yugi. He hoped the short teen would be impressed even with his small humble abode.

Yugi showed up at 7:50. Biting his lip, he smoothed his white long sleeved shirt over his best jeans. He knocked on the door.

Yami opened it, wearing a short sleeved vest with a pair of slacks. He stepped aside for Yugi to step in and take off his shoes. Yami's house isn't big. It's somewhat smallish with a nicely sized bedroom along with a kitchen, living room, and bathroom.

"Hey," greeted Yami, closing the door when Yugi's inside of his home. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Hey, this is really nice. You land on your feet well, Yami." Yugi smiled, taking off his shoes.

"Aw, thanks," grinned Yami, guiding him into the living room where he had prepared two glasses of wine along with some appetizers of cheese, crackers, and some dip. "We'll chill out for a bit before the main course is ready if you don't mind that is."

"Sure, except I'm not old enough to drink. As long as you don't call the cops, I'm okay with it. I'm only 19." Yugi blushed.

"You sure? You look older than that to me," flirted Yami, nodding as he knew the rules, hoping he wouldn't be on Atem's bad side if he found out.

Yugi blushed. "A...actually, I'm not. It's a guess. 'Tem thinks he was about 5 when I was born...that's when our parents left us." He grabbed a piece of cheese, paying close attention to it.

"Oh, um I'm sorry to have brought it up," blushed Yami.

Yugi shrugged. "It's okay, you wouldn't know." He took a drink of wine, shivering at the taste.

"Don't like it? I can get something else," said Yami as he made a move to get up.

"No, it's fine...I've just never had any before, and I think I am supposed to sip." He giggled.

"Yep, at first," smirked Yami, settling back down. "But once you're used to it you can go at whatever pace you want."

"Is that just true for wine?" Yugi giggled, feeling the wine buzzing through his head. He didn't realize he had drank so much. He finished the glass.

"Nope, anything else applies to that too," smirked Yami, downing his glass before snagging a cube of cheese, eating it before swallowing. "Maybe I should get you some water..."

"Nope!" Yugi giggled. "I like wine! Can I have some more?" His face was flushed.

"Maybe one is enough for now," said Yami in a gentle tone.

"Awww, shucks." Yugi giggled again. "I guess Ima light...weight, huh?"

"It's ok though," he assured.

Yugi giggled, flopping back on the couch. "You are really cute," Yugi giggled

"So are you," teased Yami, poking his side lightly.

Yugi giggled, lolling his head to look at Yugi. "I'm really sorry about you losing your job. I'm glad I could help get back."

"No worries," he assured, smiling lightly as he found it adorable how Yugi act when he's drunk.

"Wanna play a game?!" Yugi grinned, amethyst eyes shining bright.

"What type of game?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Yugi.

"I dunno...board game, card game?" His face was still flushed as the wine swam in his veins. He giggled, leaning in closer to Yami.

"We could play a card game," suggested Yami, bringing out a deck of cards to play with Yugi.

"Oooo, strip poker?!" Yugi leered adorably.

"Sure," grinned Yami, handing him the cards to be the dealer.

Yugi giggled again and dealt out the first hand. His pair of Kings beat Yami's pair of threes. "Oooo, take something off!" Yugi giggled.

"Heh, sure," Yami threw off his shirt to have it land in a random corner of the room, not really caring where he put it.

Yugi swallowed hard, heat going to his loins as he saw Yami's chest. "Y...your turn." He looked down at his hands.

"Like what you see?" he teased, dealing out cards to Yugi, being given a ten, a king, and a joker. "Take something off, you lost this round."

Yugi just blushed more and took off a sock.

"You're a tease," he pouted, returning the cards to Yugi. "Your turn."

Yugi giggled and dealt, losing with a pair of threes to Yami's full house. Frowning, embarrassed, he pulled off the other sock.

Yami smirked, guessing Yugi would go slow on this. When he didn't get the right amount again, he took off his pants which left him sitting in his boxers and socks.

Yugi turned a deeper red. Yugi won again, and his heart was beating in his throat.

"You ok?" asked Yami at seeing his flushed expression, getting up to fill two cups of water before coming back to give Yugi one.

"Uh huh. Y...You're really gorgeous...and really close to naked." Yugi gulped.

"Yeah, I know. What, don't like it?" he teased him, dealing the cards to have Yugi get a king, queen, and ack. "Strip off a piece, Yugi."

Yugi gulped, pulling off his pants.

Yami couldn't help looking at him, licking his lips, "You sure you want to keep playing this game? Or try...something else?"

Yugi gnawed his lip. "Something else!" He chirped. He DID NOT want to take his shirt off.

Yami smirked, leaning in to kiss him deeply.

Yugi's eyes opened wide, staring at Yami as he was kissed. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he gingerly kissed back, enjoying the feeling.

Yami pulled back when they both needed to breathe, but he then said in a husky tone, "Want to play a love game with me?"

Yugi just swallowed, all words lost at what he said and how he said it. He just shook his head up and down.

Yami snaked his arms around him, pulling him close, leaning down to nibble sensually on the juncture of Yugi’s neck and shoulder, kissing along the spot while his hands roamed his body. They were both lost in the moment and sensations.

Yugi moaned quietly, running his hands up and down Yami, exploring every (decent) inch.

"We don't have to go all the way if you're not comfortable," he said softly, leaning into the smaller male's touch while he continued to give Yugi attention.

"I...it's just...I..." Yugi bowed his head, embarrassed.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"N...nothing. I...I just am new to this is all." Yugi whispered.

"We can take it slow," he offered.

Yugi just kept his head down, nodding.

"It's ok," he assured, wanting Yugi to know he's not angry or anything, stroking Yugi's hair gently in an affectionate way.

Yugi looked up. "S...sorry." He whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he reassured, holding him close.

Yugi cuddled into Yami, sighing in relief.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" asked Yami.

Yugi was quietly snoring.

"I guess that answers my question. Hmm, I'll wake him later for supper."

Yugi snuggled into Yami, sleeping comfortably well for the first time in a long time.

"He looks so cute asleep," murmured Yami, knowing he'd keep him safe.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami, settling down and continuing to snore.

Yami smiled softly, just sitting there with Yugi wrapped around him.

Yugi rolled around about fifteen minutes later, snuggling to get comfortable, face down in Yami's crotch area, Yugi's sleeping hot breath warming Yami's boxers.

Yami blushed, not expecting that to occur. He remained still, a little uncomfortable with this position.

Yugi dug his head into Yami's crotch a bit more, struggling to get comfortable.

Yami didn't want to have to move him. He looked so comfortable on his lap like this.

Yugi went back to sleeping, snoring quietly, arms wrapped around Yami.

Yami's kind of trapped in this position now. He can't wake Yugi up either. So, he's kind of in a bind right now.

After about an hour, Yugi snuffled, waking up and sitting up. "Did I fall asleep?" He asked sleepily, sitting up.

"Yep," answered Yami. "You were so cute asleep too, but you are that way awake too."

Yugi blushed. "Sorry." he whispered.

"It's ok," he grinned, putting up the stuff he had out in the living room before getting dinner. "Hungry?"

"Uh huh!" Yugi grinned. He seemed to have slept off the wine buzz he had. He came up behind Yami and hugged him, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"No need to apologize," he assured, smiling softly at feeling Yugi's arms around him.

Yugi smiled, digging his head into Yami's back and squeezing lightly.

"You're so adorable," Yami admitted, fixing their plates of pasta in a marinara sauce with a side salad. "We can watch a movie or something while we eat if you want."

"That sounds great!" Yugi chirped, taking a plate with a quiet "thank you"

"Cool," grinned Yami, settling back down on the sofa before clicking the TV on to see what Yugi would like.

"Ermahgawhd!!!" Yugi yelled. "I have always wanted to see 'It.'" Yugi bounced excitedly.

"Hehe, you have good taste. I had it recorded a while ago. Just been waiting to have the right company with me," smiled Yami, putting it on for them to watch the horror film.

Yugi finished his meal and then cuddled up next to Yami, covering his face at a couple of scenes.

Yami wrapped an arm around him, setting their empty plates on the coffee table in front of them. He grabbed a blanket, draping it across them.

Yugi smiled happily. The evening was wonderful. After the movie ended, he smiled up at Yami. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you came," Yami said softly, feeling happier than he ever has in a long time.

"Me, too." Smiled Yugi, hugging Yami as he yawned.

"You want to stay the night?" he asked at noticing how tired Yugi seemed.

"Yea, thanks." Yugi yawned, laying down on the couch.

"No problem," he smiled, cuddling him close. "I have a bedroom, you know. You might be more comfortable in there if you want to join me. Nothing has to happen. We can just cuddle."

"Ok. And long as you promise nothing will happen." Yugi smiled.

"Of course, Aibou," smiled Yami, picking him up to carry him into his bedroom to lie down for the night. "Do you want to call your brother to let him know where you are?"

"Yea, I will text him." Yugi pulled out the phone, texting Atem really quickly.

Atem received it after he had mind blowing sex with Akefia of course. He saw it, noticing it's from Yugi. He texted back saying to be safe, thanking him for letting him know where he is, and to see him back at home later. he didn't have very strict rules.

Yugi cuddled up to Yami, as Akefia pulled Atem back in bed.

Yami wrapped his arm around him, cuddling with the shorter teen until they fell into a peaceful sleep within each other's arms.

()()()()()

So, Marik decided to take Bakura home with him even though Bakura didn't really want to. The blonde could tell he's a grump sometimes. Besides, he'd have to introduce them eventually. He thought it's better now than never.

Bakura looked sideways at Marik. "Do I have to be fucking nice?" He growled.

"Just be your usual sunny disposition," replied Marik with a small grin.

"You either really hate them or want them to hate me." Bakura huffed.

"Only my sister, but I do like my half-brother," replied Marik. "Sis did nothing to help during the time we were in the tomb. She tried, but couldn't understand fully how to help. And thus, that's why I live with PTSD because of those times."

Bakura frowned, taking it all in. PTSD must have been the problem Malik was discussing.

"It's why I don't like being touched on my back, but I trust you for some weird reason so I've been able to relax when you've touched there," explained Marik while they walked.

Bakura grabbed Marik's hand, kissing it. "I won't hurt you." He growled.

"I know," he replied quietly, giving him a small smile. "Same goes for you."

Bakura pulled him close, giving him a deep kiss.

He kissed him back passionately; wrapping his arms around him to pull him close against him.

Bakura leaned him against the wall, kissing him more heatedly.

He didn't mind the heat because he could easily return it. He grinded his hips against him.

"Oh, damn, Mar'." Bakura moaned, kissing him more heatedly, gripping Marik's hips.

"Later," he promised, pulling back to breathe. "I mean about fucking."

Bakura nibbled on his lip. "You sure?"

"When I'm around my temptation I don't know," he giggled. "So, nope, but probably wait 'cause I don't want to be late."

Growling, Bakura nodded, pulling back. "I hate waiting."

“I know, but it's worth it in the end," winked Marik, leading the way after grabbing Bakura's hand.

Bakura nodded, following.

Eventually, they arrived at the apartment Marik's sister, Ishizu and his half-brother Odion live in. He knocked at the door, waiting for an answer.

A woman with dark brown hair opened the door. "Marik! It's so good to see you. Is this your friend?" She smiled at Bakura as he looked at her grumpily.

"Nope, boyfriend," he corrected her. "Finally, I'm not single anymore. I thought it would be nice to visit you know."

The woman smiled brightly. "It is so nice to meet you!"

"Come on, Bakura, let's head in," grinned Marik, grabbing the silverette's hand when Ishizu allowed them inside. "Is Odion here too?"

"He is grabbing some naan, but will be here soon." Smiling, she ushered them into the kitchen. "Something to drink?" Bakura nodded.

Marik nodded as well, "Ah, ok. Sure, that'd be great. How have things been here and you?"

"Pretty good." She grabbed some tea and started pouring tea into cups

"How's work at the Museum going?' he asked.

"Good. How is the force?" She set the teas down and grabbed some cheese and crackers, arranging them on a plate.

"It's been a little bit of a tough time," he admitted. "Yami was laid off for a while, but he's back now."

"That's good. I know he loves being a cop." She set the platter down, sitting down herself.

"Yeah, I know," agreed Marik, accepting a cup to take a sip from the tea she had prepared, knowing Bakura would be grumpy until he satisfied him later.

Bakura frowned, looking at the tea. Pulling out a flask, he poured some in it. Ishizu pursed her lips, but said nothing.

"So, sorry for asking this, but anyone new in your life yet?" Marik asked her to take his sister's mind off what Bakura did.

Ishizu smiled, shaking her head. "No, not right now."

"Ok," he didn't want to press her for information, knowing she'd tell him on his own time.

"So, how did you meet Bakura?" She asked politely.

"At a bar," he admitted. "You know, the one Malik owns. He's become rather popular."

Ishizu nodded. "So I've heard." About then the door opened. "That must be Odion." Ishizu noted.

"Ishizu?" asked Odion, coming in with a few bags which he settled on the kitchen counter, noticing Marik's here which caused him to smile fondly at his half-brother. "Hey, Mar."

"Odion," Marik perked up, going over to hug him before letting him go, his personality shifting from being nonchalant to a little puppy in an instant.

"Heh, nice to see you too, little brother," he said softly, ruffling Marik's hair, returning the hug before he released Marik. "I see you brought someone with you."

"Oh yes," he smirked widely. "This is Bakura."

"Nice to meet you," said the bald headed Egyptian male.

Bakura nodded. "Nice ta meet ya."

The night progressed well of them having a quaint meal together. Marik knew Bakura didn't like to wait for them to have some sexy time together. They said their goodbyes when everything had finished up. Marik promised to visit again soon before heading out with Bakura, a content grin on his face as he skipped with Bakura following him to return to wherever they'd stay for the night.

Bakura led him back to Bakura's apartment. In the elevator, Bakura shoved Marik against the wall, rubbing against Marik.

Marik pressed back against him, wanting him so bad. He knew Bakura had waited and he'd receive what he deserved from him.

Bakura kissed down to Marik's neck, slamming his hand on the stop elevator button as he slid down, ripping Marik's pants down, engulfing Marik's cock in his mouth.

"Bakura," he whimpered, his cock throbbing with need at feeling his mouth around him.

Bakura growled, humming as he moved up and down on Marik's cock.

Marik moaned, loving the feeling of Bakura giving him some attention. He supposed it's his punishment for making him wait.

Bakura slid off, eyes hooded. Standing, he flipped Marik around as Marik heard the zipper unzip. "Ready, Tomb keeper, for me to put my slab in your tomb?" Bakura growled.

“Fuck yes," he moaned, rubbing his rump against Bakura's man meat.

Bakura growled, slamming into Marik. "You. Like. That. Huh?" He grunted, sliding back and forth.

"Nope, I love it," he grinned in response, arching his back.

Bakura grunted. "Good. Cause...I love you." He bit Marik's neck.

Marik moaned, "Love you too."

He hit the button and the elevator continued up as he kept pumping.

Marik bucked his hips in time, his back remaining arched as he moaned loudly. He loved, wanted, and needed this man of his along with his feverish passion and lust.

The door opened, and Marik heard a gasp as Bakura growled, "Piss off." as he kept slamming into Marik.

"Be nice," pouted Marik, still moaning as he bucked against his silverette lover.

"They can fuckin’ leave or watch." Bakura growled as he climaxed inside of Marik, a sheen of sweat on his taxed body.

"Don't care either way really," muttered Marik, shivering at feeling the heat released inside of him.

Bakura flipped Marik around, stroking him off.

"Mmm, Bakura," moaned Marik, pressing into his hand. “That feels good."

Bakura smirked, stroking Marik to orgasm.

Marik moaned, releasing his jizz onto Bakura’s hands.

Bakura smirked, pulling his pants up, then picking Marik up and carrying him into the apartment.

Marik wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck as he is carried. He laid down with him when they reached the bed.

Bakura stripped, and then nuzzled him.

Marik returned the affectionate gesture, "Heh, this is the good life, isn't it?"

"Yea, Tomb keeper, it is,” Bakura snuggled next to Marik, truly happy for once.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie six! Hehes, hopefully ya’ll liked what occurred this time. We plan to have the next chappie out soonish, but we’ll see depending on whenever we have them finished. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Kuro-chan and Capricorn here with the next chappie for the Good Life. So, yeah……we lied about this being over with after last chappie… Hehes, so after a bit of she and I talking we decided to continue this instead of doing a separate story. That’s why it’s labeled part two before the chappie begins. Hopefully ya’ll will like it as well as knowing this isn’t over yet. *innocent look* Hehes, please enjoy and R&R!

Part 2

Chapter 7

A Couple of Years Later

During the few years that passed, one of the couples had married which had been Marik and Bakura while Yami and Yugi are still testing out the living together part with kids until they decide to marry. Unfortunately, one couple remained upset because while Ryou wanted to marry, Seto has been stalling though he doesn't know why.

Meanwhile, Malik and Joey were enjoying the good life, partying. They had decided to be monogamous, but had no desire to be married. Joey looked at Malik one night, at the end of the shift. "If Yam' and Yug' is living together, Marik and Bakura got hitched, we are happily not gettin' married, why do ya tink Seto hadn't popped da question?"

"He’s a stick in the mud," Malik pointed out, thinking about it. "He also doesn't want to be hurt again. He's probably afraid."

"Hurt again? How was he hurt before? I never could get anyone to tell me." Joey pouted.

"His past lover before Ryou had ditched him at the altar," replied Malik. "I don't remember the name.'

Joey whistled low. "Damn, dat's cold."

"Yep," agreed Malik, sighing. "But Ry isn't like that. I get it, but he's hurting Ryou by holding out, ya know."

"I know." Joey slung an arm around Malik. "Ready for bed?"

"Hell yes," grinned Malik, taking him to their room to lie down for the night after a long day of working at the tavern.

Joey put Malik on the bed, grabbing a foot, putting some lotion on his hands and working Malik's sore feet.

"Mmm, that feels nice," murmured Malik as he relaxed from his lover's touch.

"I saw ya limpin' earlier." Joey noted. "Ya need better shoes."

Malik pouted, "Maybe I need to walk less instead. Heh"

Joey frowned. "Do you need to go to the doctor?"

"I don't like doctors," he grumbled.

Joey dropped it, his mind working as he worked on Malik's foot. "Didja see dat girl hittin' on ya?" Joey grinned at Malik.

"Huh? There was?" asked Malik. "It's hard for me to notice others, you know; if they're not you."

Joey smiled. He crawled up in bed, pulling Malik to him. "G'nite, hon."

"Night, puppy," yawned Malik, holding him close as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

()()()()()

Yugi woke, holding his stomach, and running to the bathroom.

Yami woke when hearing the sound. Rushing over, he went to push Yugi's hair back out of the way with his other hand rubbing Yugi's back gently.

"Are you ok, Aibou?” he asked worriedly.

"I think so." Yugi muttered, shaking. He rinsed his mouth out, standing up and washing his hands.

He gargled some mouthwash.

"Should we go to the doctor?" he asked, still worried.

"I'll be fine." Yugi said, smiling. "I'm just tired." He headed back to bed. "You're such a worrywart." He was still on probation, but doing exactly what he was supposed to do, so he knew it wasn't a hangover, as he wasn't allowed to drink.

"I know, but maybe we should," suggested Yami, cuddling his lover as he slipped back into bed as well.

"I'm fine." He smiled, wrapping Yami's arms around him.

"Ok, but if it happens again I'm taking you to the doctor," he said sternly.

Yugi nodded, yawning. "It could be the flu."

"Let’s hope not," murmured Yami, holding him close.

Yugi cuddled into Yami, yawning.

"You should rest, Habibi," said Yami softly, seeing him yawn ever so adorably.

"Mmm..." Yugi fell back asleep.

Yami did as well after a few minutes, still worried about his lover.

Yami was awoken again as Yugi got up. "I gotta pee."

"Ok," he released Yugi from their tangle of limbs.

Yugi laid back down, cuddling up with Yami. Two minutes later, "I'm hungry."

"What do you want then?" he asked, kind of knowing what type of state Yugi is in.

"I dunno. Ice cream?" Yugi asked. "Oooo, and some french fries! Maybe some corn, too." Yugi mused.

"Um, strange, but ok," sweat dropped Yami, thinking he had those items, but would have to see.

Yugi got up, padding behind Yami into the kitchen. "I can make it so you can sleep." Yugi suggested, pulling out a can of corn.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"Yup, I am fine, just hungry." Yugi giggled.

"Ok," replied Yami wearily before returning to bed to sleep.

Yugi snuggled up to Yami later, smelling of popcorn.

Yami didn't mind. He just worried about him. He wrapped an arm around his lover, falling back to sleep.

()()()()()()

Seto was typing on his keyboard. He was glad that Ryou was in his life. He wanted to ask Ryou to move in with him. He was waiting for Ryou to come over.

Ryou came over after working a shift at the local bakery. Yep, he had decided to be in a place such as this because he loved creating stuff. Plus, creampuffs? He's literally almost in heaven there. He skipped into his home, changing quickly before heading over. He smiled at Reginald, appreciating the butler's assistance. When arriving at the mansion, he walked in, taking off his shoes, then silently snuck up on Seto.

Wrapping his arms around him, he said softly, "Hi, love. Working hard, eh?"

Seto took off his glasses, leaning his head back on Ryou's shoulder as he closed his eyes. "You smell good."

"Aw, thanks. I just got off of work," smiled Ryou tenderly, not minding being leaned on. "Hehe, I did come from a bakery...so it's only natural for me to smell good."

"No, it's more than that." Seto opened his eyes, smiling at Ryou. Ryou was the only to truly see Seto's soft side...well, as soft as Seto could be. "So, I wanted to ask you something, Ryou." He pulled a key out of his pocket. "Will you move in with me?" He looked up at Ryou.

"I thought you'd never ask," he grinned, accepting the key. "I'd love to."

Seto smiled at him, standing up and embracing him in a hug, saying nothing.

Ryou hugged him back, feeling truly happy for once in such a long while. He knew being with Seto is one of the best decisions he's made.

"Ready for dinner?" Seto asked. He stood, stretching.

"Yep, oh I picked up dessert before I left. They had some of your favorite leftover from the batch," he grinned, leading Seto into the dining room.

Seto smiled. Ryou was adorably sweet, though Seto would never admit to that to...well, anyone. Walking in, the butler started serving dinner.

The two ate dinner in a comfortable silence. They didn't always need to give words to convey how they felt.

Afterwards, Seto got up, pulling Ryou to his feet. "Wanna spend the night?" Seto asked.

"Yes, but can you promise me something?" he asked, leaning against him as he glanced up through his lashes.

"You have to tell me first; I can't promise what I don't know." Seto stated matter of factly.

"Don't work," he purred in his ear. "I might keep you distracted...."

Seto swallowed hard at the deliciousness sound of Ryou's voice. "Okay, I promise." He stated in a strangled voice.

"Good," Ryou couldn't help to smile at Seto's reaction. "You're cute getting all hot and bothered from my voice alone, love."

Seto stared at Ryou, raising an eyebrow. They had never been intimate...he was always busy or tired. He had jerked off privately...that just seemed to be the timing of it all.

He grinned impishly, grabbing Seto's hand before tugging him off to Seto's bedroom, being there before to make out. They’ve at least had some make-out sessions, but haven't done anything else. Ryou thanked whatever god or goddess gave him the luck to have Seto not too tired or busy.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked, a smirk on his face at Ryou's impishness.

"Depends on what you want me to do," replied Ryou, tilting his head to the side cutely, sitting on Seto's bed.

Seto smiled, shaking his head. "You figure out what you want to do while I take a shower." Seto headed to the bathroom.

Ryou smirked when Seto left, stripping down until he's not wearing anything. He laid there in wait for Seto's return, an innocent look on his face.

Seto walked out, a towel wrapped around his waist. Seeing Ryou, he stopped, gulping a bit as he eyed Ryou's gorgeous form.

Ryou looked over at him, smiling softly, "Like what you see?"

"You know I do." Seto rasped out.

"Come here," he murmured, his eyes darkening slightly at seeing Seto in only a towel.

Seto walked over. He had no idea why Ryou was his weakness.

Ryou wrapped his arms around him, kissing him heatedly while grinding his hips against him. He's wanted to be intimate with Seto for such a long time. He can't wait to do this more often when he moves in.

Seto moaned, kissing Ryou back deeply. He ran his hands through Ryou's hair.

Ryou held him close, loving the taste and feel of his lover. He pulled back when they both needed to breathe.

Seto stared at Ryou, eyes hooded. "You taste amazing." Seto murmured, going down to kiss Ryou's neck.

"Mmm, so do you," murmured Ryou softly, giving playful nibbles to Seto's collarbone like a bunny.

Seto moaned, leaning his head back to give room for the nibbles.

While he nibbled, Ryou allowed his hands to roam over Seto's body, one hand rubbing across his clothed crotch.

Seto moaned at those light touches rubbing his crotch, moaning quietly.

Ryou continued to rub Seto's rising boner teasingly, slowly slipping the towel off. He trailed feather-like kisses down Seto's body until reaching his manmeat. He gave a slow swipe of it with his tongue.

Seto grunted, arching his back, head falling backwards as he grabbed the sheets.

"Like it?" breathed Ryou, bringing his hands out to rub Seto's balls.

"Oh, yea, Ryou." Seto breathed, arching his back more towards Ryou and that pleasurable feeling.

"Have you ever felt this before?” he inquired, continuing his ministrations with his hands on Seto's shaft.

"Mmm...I...I...oh, Ryou..." Seto moaned, rolling his head back and forth.

"Mmm, it's fun teasing you," giggled Ryou lightly, leaning down to give long and short licks to Seto's cock.

Seto growled lowly, arching his hips more. "Ryou...I...uh..." Seto's eyes were closed.

"Mm, good dragon," purred Ryou before taking his cock into his mouth, giving a suck to it before continuing his ministrations, but stopped before Seto could orgasm. "What do you want, Seto? To make me yours? To be inside of me? Just tell me...please."

Seto jerked his head up, eyes dark with lust. "Fuck yes I want to make you mine. I want to be so deep inside that perfect fucking ass..." Seto got up, kissing Ryou deeply.

Ryou kissed him back heatedly, pulling back to reply, "Then make me yours."

Seto couldn't have resisted if he wanted to. Flipping Ryou over, he placed a pillow under Ryou to adjust him. Seto leaned up, grabbing a bottle of lube out of the drawer with an unapologetic, "I use this when I think of you." and putting some on his fingers, preparing Ryou.

Ryou blushed, moaning at feeling his lover preparing him, widening his legs to move into a better position for him to do what he wanted with him.

"Mmm, good, that feels good," he murmured softly.

Seto kissed Ryou's back as he prepared Ryou. "Ready?" He whispered after a bit.

"Yes," replied Ryou, pressing back against him and wiggling his hips slightly. "I'm yours."

Seto added some lube to his member, sliding in slowly, giving time to Ryou for him to adjust.

Ryou moaned, getting accustomed to the girth of Seto's cock. He rocked against him, loving the way it felt having Seto inside of him.

"Let me know when you are ready." Seto whispered, running his hands over Ryou's sides.

"I will," he panted lightly, relaxing as he grew adjusted to Seto inside of him before giving the nod to go ahead.

Seto set up a rather gentle pace, holding Ryou firmly by his hips.

Ryou moaned, arching his back as he remained relaxed to make it easier for Seto to slide in and out.

Seto moaned, moving faster, pushing harder.

"Mmm, so good, Seto," he moaned, rolling back against him to create some friction.

Seto grunted, holding Ryou, speeding up. "Uh, yes, Ryou."

"I love you," he moaned loudly, enjoying the way the brunette pleasured him.

"I love you too." Seto moaned, releasing inside Ryou.

"I'm tired," murmured Ryou, rolling over when Seto pulled out, snuggling against him.

Seto held him close, falling asleep.

Ryou fell asleep shortly after, a smile on his lips. He hadn't felt so happy, content, and loved in such a long while. He can't wait to live here with Seto.

()()()()()

In the place Marik and Bakura lived, the blonde Egyptian took care of their babies who are only about ten months old so far.

Bakura walked in. "Tomb keeper, I am home."

"Good," said Marik, having just fed their two kids, putting them to their nap. "How was your day?"

"Sold more drugs, got a couple more dealers, the usual..." Bakura leaned over, kissing Marik heatedly.

He kissed him back, "I missed you. I'm tired."

"Go lay down, Love." Bakura smiled.

"Mmm, thanks," he returned the smile, going to their sofa to lie down to catch some sleep.

Bakura checked on the babies, smoothing their hair while they slept. He adored Marik and their babies. Everyone else could piss off. He went out to make some dinner.

Thirty minutes later, Marik woke up. He stretched, feeling refreshed. He didn't need too long of a rest to recharge himself.

He woke to some very good smelling food cooking.

Marik walked into the kitchen, "I smell something good."

Bakura smirked. He was naked with an apron on. "Making your favorite." He winked.

"Oh, so it's not just you that smells good then?" he teased in response.

Bakura humphed. "I never smell good."

"Yes, you do," pouted Marik. "It's your natural scent."

"Asshole smells good?" Bakura asked.

"That's what you tell me in bed," replied Marik wistfully.

Bakura broke out laughing loudly, throwing his head back

Marik chuckled lightly, liking it when Bakura lets loose and is himself around him.

Bakura wrapped Marik in a hug. "Little fuckers good today?" He asked fondly.

"Yep, just normal baby stuff, you know," he murmured in response. "I've been trying different words to see if they'll try to talk. I mean I know they're only ten months old now, but still..."

"Heh...be cool if their first word was fuck." Bakura smiled fondly.

Marik shook his head slowly, "I wonder about your health sometimes....'

"Hey." Bakura frowned. His eyes clouded over for a second before focusing. "Dinner'll be ready in a few minute..." About then, Bakura passed out on the floor.

()()()()()()

Akefia was waiting for Atem at his favorite diner.

When Atem got off of work for the day, he headed to where Akefia told him to meet up.

"Hey, how are you?" Akefia pulled out a chair for his lover.

"Great, what about you?" he asked, settling down on the chair.

"Good. Hey, I ordered us a slice of key lime pie...they finally got it back." Akefia smiled at Atem.

"Mmm, that's awesome," grinned Atem.

The waiter set down two plates with key lime pie on each. In a lime green sauce on Atem's plate it said "Will you marry me?" with a diamond studded gold band on the pie.

Atem gasped in surprise, but then smiled softly at Akefia, "Yes, I will."

"This isn't part of your undercover investigation, right?" Akefia winked.

Atem pouted, "Nope, it's not. I do truly love you, Akefia."

Akefia smiled softly. "As I do you." He grabbed Atem's hand, kissing it gently.

"Good, I'm glad," murmured Atem softly, thinking the way Akefia did this had been sweet and thoughtful which he hadn't expected out of him.

"Don't get used to all nice and sweet. I thought this should be all sweet for you. Special occasions only." Akefia grinned, winking.

"Ok," sweat dropped Atem, thinking he'd never be able to figure him out.

Akefia grabbed Atem's hand and pulled him to the dance floor as a slow song started.

Atem danced with him, enjoying the time spent with his lover, now fiancé.

Akefia held Atem tight, vowing not to screw this up.

Atem did as well, knowing he wanted to be with Akefia for the rest of his life and the next.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie seven! Hehes, this is an angsty, steamy, and cute chappie. There’s still more to come after this of course. So, hopefully ya’ll enjoyed what occurred this time. The next chappie will be out soonish. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Akiko-chan and Capricorn here with the next chappie of the Good Life. Hehes, yeah we’re having a hard time ending this. It’s like we get to a point that we could end it on, but then we’re like meh let’s keep going. Plus, it’s hard to finish or end a good thing; especially when we’re addicted to this and the other story we’re working on. Hopefully ya’ll are still enjoying the story. We also hope ya’ll enjoy this chappie. Please R&R!

Chapter 8

The next day, Joey woke Malik up. "Heh, wake up, I gotta surprise fer yeh." He kissed him gently.

"Hmm? Oh, ok," agreed Malik groggily, getting up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Joey took Malik to a beautiful high-rise. Entering, he pushed button 23.

"Where we going?" asked Malik curiously.

Joey's smiled faltered just a bit. "You'll see."

Malik hugged him, not wanting him to be upset, "Ok, I trust you."

Opening the door, there was a doctor's office. "I am worried about you."

Malik immediately blanched at seeing the office, wondering if this were his worst nightmare. He went to see if he could step out.

"There's nothing I need to go to a doctor about," he muttered.

"Please, go... for me. I love ya man, an' wanna grow old wit ya." Honey eyes stared beseechingly at Malik.

Malik sighed, "Ok, ok, fine."

Joey walked in with Malik, staying by his side as Malik filled out paperwork.

Malik sighed, but knew he's doing this for Joey after all. When he finished filling out the paperwork, he waited in the waiting room with Joey.

The doctor called him back, Joey going with him, holding his hand.

Although before reaching the examination room, he fainted, his nose bleeding.

"Fuck!" Joey grabbed Malik bridal style, rushing him to the room, yelling for help.

A few nurses helped Joey put Malik in a room to be tested to figure out what could be wrong with him.

Joey held his hand, texting Marik that Malik was at doctors getting some tests.

Marik texted back to make sure Joey promised to give him updates on Malik.

Joey promised he would as he held onto Marik like a lifeline, terrified. He never saw Malik look so fragile.

A few hours later, Malik woke up. He felt disoriented, not sure what happened to him at all.

"Hey there sexy." Joey smiled at him, worry in his eyes.

"Hi," he replied, uncertain of why he had dried blood on his face.

Joey grabbed a rag, wetting it and wiping Malik's face.

"Um, thanks?" Malik shrugged, wondering why he's here again. "Are we done here yet?"

"You passed out and your nose started bleeding. They are running tests." Joey leaned up, kissing Malik's forehead.

"Did they find anything out yet?" he asked.

Joey shook his head no.

"Weird," muttered Malik, then sighed. "Mar's probably worried."

"I told him and am texting him."

"Good," he sighed in relief.

Joey just waited with Malik for the doctor.

"They did a bunch of tests on you."

"And?" he asked, hoping for results. "Any idea?'

"Doctor ain't come back yet." Joey held Malik's hand tightly.

"Great," groaned Malik in annoyance, holding onto Joey tightly.

Joey frowned. The doctor came in. "Well, we've ran tests, and we have determined what is going on. Mr. Ishtar, you are pregnant."

"What?" is all Malik could say, shocked beyond belief by this news.

Joey sat there, face blank. The doctor cleared his throat. "Um, I...I assume this was not planned."

"No, was it?" he asked Joey, confused.

"I...no." Joey looked shocked as well.

"Is this supposed to happe? The passing out thing?" Malik asked the doctor.

"No...but you will need to be on multi vitamins and such...you are very dehydrated."

"Oh," nodded Malik, rubbing Joey's knuckles in a comforting way.

"And...you will be a high risk pregnancy. You will need to check in once a week." Joey swallowed hard, putting an arm around Malik.

Malik grimaced, but nodded. He wrapped his arms around his lover, now worried by this news.

"We'll have to do blood work, and you will have to be on light duty. If you aren't careful, you would be on bed rest." The doctor looked at him sternly.

"Good to know," replied Malik, guessing he'd need to hire more people for the tavern if he'll be out of commission for a while.

"I'll pick up the slack, Mal. Ya need ta rest." Joey was frowning.

"We can hire other people. I don't want you to burn yourself out," said Malik in worry.

The doctor ushered them out. The nurse scheduled a follow up appointment and sent their prescriptions in. Joey walked out with Malik.

The blonde followed him, leaning against his lover. He didn't really know this would happen from just fucking or making love with Joey. He had hoped this wouldn't happen for a long time, but it did.

Joey took him back home. Sitting him down, Joey smoothed Malik's hair. "Wanna talk?" Joey asked.

"Mmm, thanks," murmured Malik in appreciation. "I didn't think this would happen. I mean I'm glad since I know it's yours and all, but still... I thought it'd be later for us to be parents."

"Yea, I know...I...I don' know if I'll be good at tis or not." Joey swallowed, looking nervous.

"We're in it together, puppy," Malik tried to assure him, holding him close. "We'll figure it out."

()()()()()()()()()()

It was the best decision Zorc had ever made to have Dartz live with him. It meant they could do whatever they wanted behind closed doors without payment or anything like that. They lived a more lavish life due to the amount they received from their jobs. Relaxing from a day of putting out shipments, restocking, and dealing out to Bakura, the dark haired male waited for when his lover would be ready.

Dartz came home with groceries. Smiling at Zorc, he sat the bag down. "Hey. You look better to eat than these groceries." He smirked, winking.

"Heh, thanks," smirked Zorc, going over to help him put things up. "Did you have any problems with other people today?"

"No." Dartz smiled. "One guy hit on me, but I told him to piss off."

"Heh, good," murmured Zorc, putting up the groceries with him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Were we expecting someone?" Zorc raised a brow.

Dartz shook his head no.

He frowned, heading over to the door. Opening it, he decided he'd deal with whoever it may be on the other side.

A trim blonde man was standing there. "Oh, hello. Is that teal haired handsome man here?"

"My husband is here, yes," replied Zorc, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the man. "Why do you want to know?"

"O...oh. I'm sorry...I didn't realize he was married." The man raised his hands up, smiling engagingly. He rejected me at the store; I was coming here to see if I could change his mind. If he's married, then I'll leave.”

"Then leave," Zorc siad icily.

The guy did. Zorc heard a strangled sound from behind him.

"What's wrong?" asked Zorc in worry, turning on his heel in hopes everything is ok.

A man was holding Dartz at knifepoint, the silver blade at Dartz's throat.

"What the fuck do you want?” snarled Zorc, remaining where he stood in case moving would cause the knife to press harder or anything. "Take your hands off of him."

"Fucker...you honed in on the wrong motherfucker's territory. So...you give back the east side, or we take your bitch lover, and then eventually take back the east side, too." The hooded man stated.

Zorc sighed, "Fine, if you're going to be an ass about it. If it's the east side, go ahead you can have it back. My partner is more important to me."

The man pushed Dartz towards Zorc, keeping his eyes on them as he went to the window.

Dartz started gasping, holding his neck.

Zorc strode over to him, wrapping his arms securely around his lover. He inspected the wound, seeing that it's not serious although merely a flesh wound.

Dartz looked up at Zorc, eyes glassy. He was shaking.

Zorc took him into the kitchen, getting the first aid kit. He disinfected the wound before banding it up.

"You'll be ok, my dear," he murmured softly.

Dartz shook his head in agreement. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No need to apologize. You're more important," he said simply.

"I will avenge this and make it right." Dartz swore. "I will not be a liability."

"Hmph, don't worry about it. You're far from that," assured Zorc simply, amused though.

Dartz narrowed his eyes, plotting. "You're not giving up the east side, right?"

"Correct," replied Zorc, ensuring only his lover heard about it, unsure if the man's still in the area.

"Good." Dartz stated. "Because if I ever became a liability; I'd expect you to slit my throat." Dartz stated matter of factually, after regaining his faculties.

Zorc shrugged, "I'd most likely incapacitate you for a while. Slitting your throat wouldn't suit my needs."

Dartz nodded. "However it would best suit you. Dinner before we figure out how to take out those men?"

"Yep, we can do it during dinner," he suggested, releasing him from his hold. "What did you have in mind?"

"Definitely something painful, as they came to our home." Dartz mused as he pulled out the makings for a salad.

Zorc chuckled lightly, "Good to know, but I meant about supper.

"Oh, salad and some grilled lemon pepper chicken." Dartz smiled.

Zorc grinned, "Sounds good with me."

"The dinner or the plan?" Dartz smirked.

"Both," replied Zorc as if it were obvious.

Dartz giggled as he continued making dinner

Zorc helped out; planning in his mind the ways he wanted to deal with the people who hadn't regained control of the east side. He just wanted them to think that they've regained it.

Dartz pulled out a chilled bottle of wine as dinner was done, pouring two glasses.

Zorc accepted one of the glasses after setting the table.

Dinner was in comfortable silence, Dartz making eyes at his lover.

He returned the stare, smiling softly.

"Ahem, so...had you thought about my proposition from the other day?" Dartz prodded gently.

"Hmm, which one?" he asked.

"About the baby." Dartz encouraged.

"I think it'll be a good idea, but perhaps wait to do it after the mess with those idiots has been resolved, meaning them taken out of commission," suggested Zorc.

Dartz smiled. "Good. I think you'd be a lovely daddy." Dartz squeezed Zorc's knee.

"And you'd be a wonderful mom," grinned Zorc.

Dartz blushed, taking the dishes and putting them in the sink. They had a long night ahead, planning the demise of those fools who dared crush the sanctity of their home.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie eight! Hehes, the angst is really spiking within this. I know Capricorn and I love working on this along with the other collabs we’ve done in the past and the ones we’re currently working on. I’d give this maybe another few chappies before we consider it’s done, but there’s no telling with us. The next chappie will be out soonish. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Kuro-chan and Capricorn here with the next chappie for the Good Life. Hehes, this is starting to become rather long which we hadn’t expected it to be. I suppose the best things occur unintentionally. It doesn’t help that we’re addicted to this story due to its plot, the scenes, etc. The same goes for Cobra whenever it’s up. Hopefully ya’ll are still liking the story. Hehes, please enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 9

The next day or so, Yami decided to take Yugi to the doctor's office. He wanted to know for sure what's going on with Yugi. He's become increasingly worried with his lover's mood swings, cravings, and morning sickness. He had his suspicions, but he didn't know for certain if Yugi is or isn't pregnant.

After the doctor told them the news, Yugi's face shown with excitement. He grinned up at Yami. "You're going to be a daddy!"

Yami grinned back, "Yep and you'll be a mommy."

Yugi giggled. The doctor cleared his throat. "Uh, the test came back as twins...which will make you a high risk pregnancy because of your petite frame."

Yami frowned in worry of hearing this, "So, what will we need to do then?"

"Well, rest will be needed, healthy eating, things like that. We have some prescriptions to call in, Vitamins, et cetera."

"Alright then," agreed Yami, knowing he'd do what he needed to for his lover.

Yugi was bouncing with excitement. "You are going to be a great daddy!" The nurse came in, ushering Yugi out. The doctor grabbed Yami.

"A word?" He asked, with a worried undertone.

"Uh, sure," replied Yami nervously.

"There is no way to put this delicately. Yugi's chances of surviving a full, to term pregnancy is...20%, with the babies having a 90%." The doctor's eyes were full of sorrow.

"Oh," said Yami quietly, having trouble swallowing this news.

"He was so adorable; I couldn't bear to say it." The doctor frowned.

"That's just how he is," replied Yami simply.

"Yami, c'mere!!! There is cute little baby stuff to look at!!" Yugi called happily.

Yami smiled wearily, heading out to go shopping with Yugi.

Yugi hugged Yami tightly. "Twins! We gotta figure out boys and girls names!!" Yugi smiled up at Yami, amethyst eyes shining.

"Indeed," grinned Yami, unsure if he should tell Yugi of what the doctor had told him, but decided to not tell him now, but perhaps later.

Yugi tugged him around, looking at nursery ideas, clothes, and toys. Yugi also took Yami to a restaurant. "I'm hungry." He pouted.

"I am too," he laughed lightly, tired as well from all of the shopping they've done so far. "We'll need to tell your brother the good news later."

"Oh, right! He's gonna be an uncle! Let's go!" Yugi tugged at Yami, getting up before anyone came to take an order.

"Hehe, food first, Aibou," Yami steered him back. "There's plenty of time to tell him later."

Yugi pouted, but sat down.

"Good," said Yami, holding Yugi's hand. "A quick meal then?"

"Okay." Yugi started looking over the menu. He decided on a salad, a sandwich, some soup, a side of french fries and a chocolate milk shake

Yami didn't mind. He'd be able to pay for it. He did wonder absently in the back of his mind if the chief would give him paternity leave. He ordered a soup and sandwich with a drink of diet Pepsi. He had to stay awake of course. He knew some diet soda isn't really de-caffeinated.

Yugi looked up at Yami. "I'm gonna get a job too. We'll need both incomes to support two babies. Something...well, different than what I had done before." Yugi shrugged.

"I could get you an administrative job in the station's office," he suggested, not wanting Yugi to worry or stress about stuff too much. "But that's just an option. It depends on what you want to do, hun."

"I don't think they will let me do that on probation." Yugi murmured.

"You won't be able to get work much anywhere with being on probation," pointed out Yami.

Yugi frowned. After a minute or two, he sighed. "I'm gonna go pee." He got up and went to the restroom.

A few minutes later, Yugi came back grinning. "I got a job! I start here Monday! They don't care if you are a felon." Yugi's face was beaming.

'That's great," smiled Yami, hoping Yugi wouldn't overwork himself.

Yugi cuddled up to Yami in the booth. He started eating again.

Yami wrapped an arm around him, eating as well.

Yugi finished before Yami, and fell asleep on him. A couple women walked by, giggling with "isn't he cute" and "isn't he sexy" directed at Yugi and Yami.

Yami sighed, hating other people sometimes, "Just ignore them, love. People are going to be idiots like this unfortunately."

Yugi let out a light, quiet snore, oblivious to the women.

"Hehe, he fell asleep," chuckled Yami, holding his lover close to him.

Yugi just snuggled closer to him, napping.

Yami finished his meal, paying for it. He picked up Yugi in his arms, heading for the door to leave.

Yawning, Yugi mumbled, "I can walk, ya know." He opened his eyes, smiling up at Yami.

"Yes, but you're pregnant so I get the excuse to carry you," grinned Yami, making sure to get Yugi's leftovers of what he didn't eat before leaving the restaurant.

Yugi humphed. "We gonna go see 'Temmie?" He asked eyes hopeful.

"Yep," said Yami, texting him to receive another. "Looks like we're heading to the hospital. He's there with Akefia. By the sound of it something happened to Akefia."

Yugi looked up, worried eyes. "Let's go right now."

()()()()()()()()()()

Atem paced back and forth, waiting for when he'd receive any news of Akefia's condition.

"Get the fuck off of me. I'm fine." Akefia stormed out, looking aggravated.

Atem hugged him, "Are you ok?"

"Yea, if they will stop sticking me with those damn needles." Akefia growled.

"I know," he murmured. "So, any news?"

"Yea, but not here." Akefia headed out.

"Hey, wait up," called out Atem, rushing off after him.

Akefia waited at the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go out of there without getting any news of your condition?" he asked.

"I know what's going on." Akefia snarled. As the doors opened, he entered. "C'mon."

"Oh, um ok," Atem stepped in with his fiancé, hoping he's alright.

"I'm pregnant." Akefia spat, arms crossed, looking in the corner.

"Then why are you so pissy?" asked Atem in concern.

Akefia looked at him. "I'm pregnant." He said again, like that should explain everything.

"So, are you high risk or something from the fainting incident?" he asked, not fazed by the whole pregnant thing. "I'm happy about it of course, but I want to make sure you'll be ok, 'Kefia."

"No, I'm fine. I'm normal, normal risk, everything." Akefia huffed, not looking at Atem.

"Is it just being pregnant in general pissing you off?" he asked, trying to be helpful.

"The mood swings don't help." Akefia muttered, still looking away.

Atem sighed, "I know. We'll figure something out."

Just then, when the doors of the elevator opened up, the two stepped out. Atem had been glomped by his younger brother.

"Hey there," said Atem softly.

"Hi! Guess what 'Temmie, I'm gonna have babies!! Me and Yami! Isn't that great?! What's wrong with Muffin, is he okay?" Yugi looked worriedly at Akefia, still hugging his brother. Akefia grimaced at the nickname, but had given up after a year of trying to get Yugi to quit calling him that.

"He's alright. Seems other people are catching the baby bug too," chuckled Atem, hugging him back. "That's great."

Yami didn’t know if this is the right time to tell Yugi, but he needed to know, "He's high risk."

Yugi just shrugged. "It's cause I'm little." Yugi grinned, smiling at Akefia. "Aww, we will have a little muffin!"

"Yep and you'll have baby pandas," grinned Atem.

Yugi grinned, bouncing on his heels. "Yup!" Akefia just rolled his eyes, shaking his head, and stormed off.

"Whoops, we have a runner it seems," grinned Atem, letting go of Yugi to catch up to his lover.

Yugi shrugged, and grabbed Yami's hand, heading out after them two. Akefia got in the taxi, waiting for Atem.

Atem slipped in beside him, "Want to head home?"

Akefia said nothing, nodding.

Atem gave the driver the directions as they headed back for home.

Akefia just frowned. "Doesn't this bother you?" He barked.

"It was bound to happen at some point," said Atem, wrapping an arm around his lover. "Either you or I would become pregnant eventually. So, no, it doesn't."

Akefia huffed, just crossing his arms, but not pulling away from Atem.

"Besides, I'm sure Yugi or Yami will help out with things," mused Atem.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Akefia snarled, eyes narrowing at Atem.

"It bothers you?" he asked, frowning as he's trying to understand why Akefia's so pissed off at him or something else.

"We aren't even fucking married!" Akefia exploded.

"Well, we haven't set a date yet," sweat dropped Atem. "We can figure it out."

"No." The cab stopped and Akefia stormed out.

"Oh," Atem stepped out, unsure of what to do to.

Akefia stormed up to the front door.

Atem sighed, heading up. He felt useless.

"Why don't you just get your shit and get out. You'd only be marrying me cause I'm fucking knocked up.

Atem reached over, having Akefia face him, "Look, I love you for you. I told you this would happen eventually. If you want me to leave then I'll leave."

"Do what makes you happy." Akefia spat, turning around and walking into the bathroom to vomit.

This in turn made Atem miserable. He wanted to be there for his lover, but he felt like Akefia is throwing everything away.

"Our fuckin' dickhead of a dad walked out on us when Ryou was born. He figures you will too." Bakura stated, shutting the door that he had obviously picked, since Akefia refused to give him a key.

"I wouldn't do that," Atem muttered glumly.

"I fuckin' know that, but he doesn't." Bakura shrugged. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

Atem sighed, sitting on the steps, "Right... So, how's life for you and Marik?"

"Pretty fuckin' good. I just came to get some stuff." Bakura explained, grabbing some silverware.

"Cool," nodded Atem, wondering what he'd do about Akefia.

"Akefia, stop being a fuckin' dickwad twatwaffle and come out. Atem ain't nothing like Aison." Bakura huffed, grabbing a pack of paper plates.

Atem breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Bakura."

Bakura shrugged. "You're the best thing to happen to that asswipe. I don't want him throwing it away, or he'll be bugging the shit outta us." With that, Bakura headed out.

Atem felt astonished by this, but grateful as well. He went over to Akefia. He didn't want to be tossed aside.

"Hey," he said.

Akefia looked at him, and then cut his eyes away. "Hey."

"Look, I'm not going to be like your dad, ok? I'm not an asshole who walks out on people I love," he said sternly.

Akefia nodded, still not looking at Atem, arms still crossed.

"I'm not leaving you," Atem said bluntly. "Even if you make me."

Akefia looked up eyes haunted. "You say that now." Akefia conceded.

"Yeah, but I mean it," sighed Atem.

Akefia just looked down, saying nothing.

"What will prove it to you? Words don't seem to be working," pointed out Atem.

"I don't know." Akefia conceded, sighing. "I'm scared to lose you." He admitted.

Atem cupped Akefia's face in his hands, "Don't push me away then. You won't lose me."

Akefia stared at Atem, eyes still haunted. "I'm sorry." Akefia admitted.

"Don't apologize," he said softly. "I know this isn't easy for you."

Akefia just shrugged, but leaned on Atem. "I'm scared." he admitted.

"I am too," he admitted, holding him close.

"We'll work through this together?" Akefia asked, staring at Atem.

"Of course," he affirmed.

Akefia just held his lover, terrified for the future.

()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, at the Kaiba mansion, Ryou woke up from taking a nap while Kaiba had been doing his usual business stuff. He rushed to the bathroom, throwing up. This had been going on for a while. He had asked Bakura to get him a pregnancy test which he used. When he received the results from it, he felt shocked. He'd have to wait for when Seto would be done for the day before giving him the news.

Seto came in about an hour later. He came over, giving Ryou a peck. "How was your day?"

"G-Good, um you need to sit down. I have something I need to tell you," said Ryou nervously after returning the gesture.

Seto sat down, staring at Ryou. "What is it Ry?" He asked; concern evident in his voice.

"So, you know how I've been feeling ill recently?" he asked, shifting on his feet apprehensively.

"Yes. Did you go to the doctor?" Seto asked, grabbing Ryou's hand.

"Yes, he gave me a test," said Ryou, pulling out the pregnancy test before showing it to Seto. "I'm pregnant."

Seto sat, processing the news.

Ryou stood there, nervous as he didn't know how Seto would take the news.

Seto nodded. "Well, we need to make sure you are taken care of, and then work on a nursery." Seto stated finally.

"You're not mad?" asked Ryou tentatively, worried because his father had walked out on him and his brothers so he wanted some reassurance.

"Of course not." Seto stated. "But we need to take care of priorities."

"Right," he agreed, inwardly sighing as he guessed everything with Seto is business.

Seto came over, taking Ryou's hand. "I love you. I love our baby. Okay?" Seto kissed Ryou gently.

"I know. I love you too and I'll also love our kid too," said Ryou softly,

Seto smiled tenderly. "Good."

"Indeed," he agreed, hugging him as he wondered how his brothers would take the news. "It's funny how Bakura and Akefia haven't met you yet."

Seto shrugged. "I have been waiting for you to feel comfortable to introduce me." He stated matter of factually.

Ryou pouted, "I have, but they're both busy with their own lives. Perhaps I can see if I can get them to come over or something since I’ll need to tell them the good news."

"Of course. We can have a dinner. Let Bruce know how many place settings we'll need." Seto kissed Ryou's forehead and got up to head for his home office.

"Will do," blushed Ryou, watching Seto go as he took out his phone, texting Bakura about him, Marik, Akefia, and Atem coming over for a dinner since they needed to meet his boyfriend and discuss news.

Bakura texted back with a "k" whereas Akefia was polite enough to ask for a "when"

Ryou responded with, "Next weekend."

"K" from Bakura, and a "what do we need 2 bring" from Akefia

"Place settings," answered Ryou.

"K" from both

Ryou stowed his phone away after he finished. He felt tired again. He really hoped his brothers would like Seto.

Seto came in. "Go to bed and I will have Bruce bring you some supper." Seto stated kindly.

"Thanks, love," Ryou smiled softly, casting him a look filled with love before turning on his side to yawn.

Seto shook his head, picking Ryou up and taking him to the bed.

Ryou pouted, "I would've been ok on the floor. There's a carpet. Might ruin my back, but meh. Thanks though."

Seto shook his head, smoothing Ryou's hair. "Bruce will bring you some tea." He kissed Ryou's forehead.

"Ok," he agreed.

Bruce brought tea and some scones. "Anything else, Master Ryou?"

"Thanks, but no that's it," Ryou smiled kindly, appreciating the service.

He bowed, leaving.

Ryou sipped at his tea, thinking about how motherhood would be like.

Seto came up later. "How are you feeling?" Seto asked, sitting on the bed by Ryou.

"Good, just been making a list of the stuff we'll need to go shopping for," replied Ryou, having a written list on his lap.

"Good." Seto pulled out his wallet, handing a platinum card to Ryou.

Ryou looked at it, never having seen one until being with someone like Seto, accepting it tentatively, giving him a tender smile, "Thanks. I can ask Akefia or Bakura to go with me. Maybe Akefia would be better to ask since Bakura already has little ones to take care of."

"Bakura would get arrested." Seto noted dryly. As he stripped down, he laid down with Ryou, pulling the brit to him yawning.

"Tue, hard day with work?" he asked gently, resting his head on Seto's chest.

"Mmm. Always." Seto stated, running his hand through Ryou's hair.

"Mmm, I know. Have you tried the new schedule I suggested? The one where you take breaks," asked Ryou, relaxing from his lover's touch.

"Don't have time to take breaks." Seto murmured.

Ryou scowled, "That's poppycock and you know it. You can take breaks, but choose not to. The stress is getting to you, hun. I don't want you to overwork yourself too much."

Seto yawned, pulling Ryou close. "I know." He slurred as he drifted off to sleep.

"At least he knows," Ryou murmured quietly to himself as he nodded off as well within Seto's embrace.

()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, Marik fed their kids. He frowned, knowing they needed to give their kids names.

Bakura came back with the plates and silverware. Setting the items down, he pulled Marik into a kiss.

He kissed him back, wrapping an arm around him, pulling back he said, "Hey sexy. We need to name our kids, you know."

Bakura looked confused. "We already did."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yea. Fucker..." he nodded at the boy, "and Princess." He nodded at the girl. "I been calling them by their names since they were born."

"I know, but they need proper names if they're going to school when they're old enough," pouted Marik.

"Those are proper names." Bakura harrumphed

"Princess is, but not the other," sighed Marik, shaking his head.

"Fine." Bakura let out an aggravated sigh. "What do you want Fucker's first name to be? I insist in keeping Fucker as his middle name, even if we have to spell it F-u-q-q-u-e-r. "

"That's fine. Um, I was thinking of naming him after my half-brother," blushed Marik, unsure if Bakura would be ok with it.

"Odion?" Bakura asked, brows furrowing.

"Well, either that or Rishid," replied Marik. "I mean he helped me out a lot when I was little. I thought it would be a good idea."

"Odion Fuqquer Touzouku it is. Princess Amane Touzouku. Those sound good?" Bakura asked, keeping his stoic mask on as he spoke his dead sister's name.

Marik kissed him, smirking lightly, "Yep, thanks."

Bakura nodded. "Wanna fuck?"

"Let me put these two to their nap then sure," blushed Marik, knowing he'd owe Bakura.

Bakura picked up Princess. He couldn't help it; she was a daddy's girl. And she already had Bakura wrapped around her little pinky.

Marik picked up baby Rishid, smiling softly. He already loved their children. He went with Bakura to put their kids to their nap.

()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, Malik sat on the bed he shared with Joey. He hated not being able to move too much. He could still work sure, but not to the extent he's used to.

"Hey, how ya doin?" Joey asked as he came in from the bathroom, slipping on a tee shirt. He kissed Malik on the forehead, rummaging for jeans.

"Bored, bored, just bored," pouted Malik after kissing him back.

"Good. Better you be bored and safe, than at risk." Joey stuck his tongue out at Malik.

"Careful, I bite," he teased.

Joey swished a hand at Malik. "'Kay, Ima do the bar tonight. Ya wanna come down and do books, fine. But no walkin', got it?" Joey's voice was serious.

Malik still pouted, but nodded, "Alright."

"Good." Joey kissed him passionately, wrapping his arms around the crazy Egyptian's shoulders.

"Puppy, puppy, puppy, pup I love you," grinned Malik, glomping him.

Joey smiled back "I love you too, you Psycho." He hugged Malik tightly, but carefully.

"Hehe, yeah I most certainly am," Malik's still grinning.

Joey chuckled and headed down to the bar.

Malik followed him, going to do the books since apparently he's not allowed to move too much.

Joey brought him a milkshake.

Malik grinned, accepting it, "Thanks, pup."

"Woof." Joey rolled his eyes, coming back with some onion rings.

Malik chuckled lightly, appreciating Joey helping him out. He did the books, not finding it difficult since he had to do it sometimes.

Joey kept checking on him, doting over him

Malik felt flattered by it of course. He loved how attentive his lover can be.

At the end of the night, Joey came over to Malik, eyes heavy.

"Sleep?" he asked, tired as well.

Joey nodded as the two trudged up the stairs. Joey stripped down to his boxers, pulling Malik into bed.

Malik snuggled with his lover in their bed after he stripped down to his boxers as well.

()()()()()()()()()()

At Zorc's place, they finished preparing their plans to deal with the bastards trying to reclaim the east side.

Dartz was able to track down the man who came to the door. "I believe he should be here any moment." Dartz winked.

"Good," smirked Zorc, rubbing his hands together.

Soon there was a knock on the door.

Zorc approached, opening it.

The same guy was there who had "hit" on Dartz before. He smiled. "You all changed your mind?"

"Well, not necessarily. We decided to lure you here," smirked Zorc, ensuring the door is locked when the man stepped inside as well as any other ways he could try to escape.

"H...huh?" He swallowed audibly, looking around as Dartz came out, smiling evilly.

"Did you prepare the chair?" asked Zorc, figuring pressure point torture would work for now unless other methods needed to be used to break the man.

Dartz nodded as the man paled visibly. "W...what? Look, I'm not into crazy foreplay..."

"Oh, you poor unfortunate soul, this isn't foreplay," chuckled Zorc darkly with a cold smile on his lips. "This is a lesson to show you what happens when you threatened my lover and try to take what belongs to me."

"I...I didn't...I mean...when you told me no, I left." He whimpered.

"Still, Dartz was almost killed. I can't allow this to go unpunished. Can we, my love?" purred Zorc. "Besides, it'll teach your leader not to mess with me when I send you back in pieces."

"M...my leader? N...No, I don't have a leader..." he whimpered as Dartz opened the back door to their "special" room.

"Is this the right man, love?" asked Zorc to his partner in crime, wanting to make sure they have the right person.

"Well, he was the one who hit on me and who came to the door distracting you while the other guy put a knife to my throat." Dartz pouted.

"Ah, I see," mused the dark haired man. "Well, I'm sure our methods within our special chamber shall change his mind as well as bring word back to the others of his group not to mess with us."

Dartz smiled, clapping overly dramatically in excitement as he helped Zorc strap the man to the chair.

"So, which first? Electrocution or pressure points?" smirked Zorc, clearly not going to hold back at all with their victim in their special room they reserve for certain occasions.

"Let's start with pressure points...shall we?" Smiled Dartz, pulling on long, elbow length latex gloves.

"Agreed," replied Zorc, putting on a pair of gloves himself before the two went to work.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie nine! Mwhahaha, we used a cliff hanger of doom. It amuses me that Capricorn calls them that too which I like. I mean that’s what they essentially are. Hopefully ya’ll liked what occurred this time. The next chappie will be out soon. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Akiko-chan and Capricorn here with the last chappie for the Good Life. We’re both sad it has to end, but at least we had fun working on it. We have progressed well with Run Away and we’ll also be starting something else as well. So, new stuff is on the way for ya’lls reading pleasure. We hope ya’ll enjoy the chappie. Please R&R!

Chapter 10

The next weekend, Seto and Ryou waited for when their guests would arrive. Ryou, of course, is nervous about it. He hoped Akefia and Bakura would like Seto. He liked his brother's partners of course since he's run into them once or twice sometimes. He's at least familiar with them.

Seto looked at Ryou. "What's wrong?"

"Just nervous," admitted the brit.

"They will love me. There is nothing not love. I am loyal, free from disease, will take excellent care of you, have firm financial footing, and an impeccable credit score." Seto stated matter of factly.

Ryou giggled, "I know. It's just me being me I suppose."

Seto kissed him gently. "Calm, Ryou...calm."

Ryou pouted, hands on his hips, "I am calm, dragon."

Seto raised an eyebrow as there was a knock on the door. The butler led Akefia in, dressed in black dress pants, a blood red silk shirt, holding hands with Atem.

"Yay, 'Kefia,” Ryou glomped his older brother, clearly on mood swings from his sudden change from being pouty to a burst of energy.

Akefia chuckled, holding Ryou tightly. "Little brother."

"Hehe, oh over there is my lover Seto," Ryou introduced after letting him go.

Akefia walked over, face stoic. "Akefia." He held out his hand to shake with Seto.

"Hi," greeted Atem, shaking Seto's hand as well as Ryou's. "I'm Akefia's lover."

"I know," Ryou smiled gently.

"Nice to meet you both." Seto stated.

"Indeed," agreed Atem.

Ryou frowned, "I hope Bakura and Marik managed to find a babysitter."

A little bit later, Marik and Bakura arrived. They managed to have Ishizu look after their kids while at Seto's mansion.

"Yay, Fluffy has come," giggled Ryou, glomping his other brother when he walked in the door.

Bakura gave a tight squeeze to his younger brother. "You're looking healthy." Bakura smiled.

Ryou pouted, "Why wouldn't I? Oh, this is my lover over there, Seto."

Bakura nodded grumpily. "You do this to him?" Bakura asked gruffly. Seto nodded. Bakura surprised everyone by quickly hugging Seto and letting go. Seto tensed, but nodded after it was determined it was a hug.

"Are you ok?" Marik asked his lover, surprised by Bakura's move.

Ryou frowned, unsure of what to make of it either.

Bakura grumbled, frowning at Marik. "Uh, I gotta fuckin go. C'mon." He grabbed Marik, heading out. Seto looked confused.

"Bakura, wait," called out Ryou, wanting him to know the news before he left. "I'm pregnant."

Bakura nodded, "congratulations." He mumbled, voice cracking.

Ryou went over to him, hugging him, "Will you be ok? I know you're sorry for what happened. I am too."

Bakura froze. Akefia nodded at Atem. Seto frowned. "Atem, Marik, please, let's leave them alone." Seto motioned to the dining room.

"Um, ok," nodded Marik, shooting Bakura a look to say don't mess things up before leaving with Seto and Atem to a separate room.

Bakura glared at Marik. Akefia looked between the two. "What in Hades is going on?"

"Um, before I meet Seto I was a heroin addict and suffering severe depression to the point I cut myself," Ryou hesitantly admitted to his brothers. "You two thought I was so perfect you didn't notice."

Bakura cut his eyes away as Akefia sat down in shock. "I fuckin' knew. I found out too late that I was the one who got you fuckin hooked." Bakura's voice cracked as tears fell.

Ryou held Bakura close, letting him cry on his shoulder, "I know, but things are ok now thanks to Seto. He helped me become better."

Bakura sobbed into Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou rubbed his back gently, moving them to sit on a sofa within the living room, asking the butler to fetch tea as he knew Bakura would need it after he finished his breakdown. He assured Bakura everything is alright now. He just held him, letting him cry on his shoulder or chest.

"It's ok now, 'Kura. You don't need to carry this on your shoulders anymore," murmured Ryou softly.

Akefia just sat, still in shock.

Ryou patted Bakura's hair, "Want some tea?"

Bakura said nothing, just nodded, eyes puffy.

Ryou had Bruce make them some tea that Ryou used to make for Bakura when he's upset.

Bakura sobbed harder as Akefia still said nothing.

"Akefia, come here instead of being silent," said Ryou, wanting some help.

Akefia stood, walked over, and slugged Bakura as hard as he could.

The table shattered as Bakura fell into it.

"Was that necessary?" sighed Ryou, hoping Seto wouldn't be cross with the broken table.

Bakura growled, getting up and spitting blood. "You're the fucking reason Amane died, so fuck you." He lunged, planting an uppercut to Akefia's jaw that sent him sprawling on his back as Seto ran in.

Ryou's eyes pricked with tears at being reminded of their deceased baby sister. He didn't want them to fight. He tried dragging Bakura off of Akefia to stop them from hurting each other.

Seto came in, picking up Ryou. "If they want to behave as animals, that is their choice. I won't allow you or our baby to be hurt."

"B-But I don't want them to fight," replied Ryou quietly, feeling sad at seeing his brothers squabble.

"They are adults, you cannot control them." Seto kissed Ryou's head as Akefia shrugged Bakura off and limped out the door

Ryou sighed, "I know, but still..."

Seto took Ryou into the dining room as Bakura came in, lip bleeding, and sat down next to Marik.

Marik draped an arm around him to show him some comfort. Ryou still sulked about the fighting. Atem walked in shortly after, sitting across from Bakura and Marik with Akefia.

Akefia said nothing, but he had straightened up, cleaned the blood off of him, wrapped his knuckle, and smoothed his hair. He took a drink of water, saying nothing, but squeezing Atem's hand almost painfully under the table.

Atem didn't mind it since he's used to Akefia's death grip of doom by now.

The butler came in, serving the soup. He turned on some light music to help the silence.

It did seem to help somewhat. Ryou cast the butler a grateful look, hoping things would turn out for the better.

Bakura said nothing...which he must have learned from his older brother, who also said nothing. Seto, always prepared for tough business meetings, looked at the room, analyzing. To Atem and Marik, "I hope you did not have any trouble finding the place." Seto's humor, if any, was deadpan.

"Um, no it was pretty easy to find," sweat dropped Marik.

"Indeed, it's not hard to locate your home," agreed Atem.

Seto nodded in acquiescence. "So, what are your hobbies?" Seto asked politely, running a hand over Ryou's hair lovingly but unconsciously before placing it back on the table.

"Working, taking care of mine and Bakura's kids, spending time with my siblings," listed off Marik.

"Working for me as well, but spending time with my younger brother," replied Atem.

Seto nodded politely at each. "Is the food to your liking?"

Akefia nodded. Bakura shrugged. Seto inwardly rolled his eyes at the atrocious behavior, but kept quiet out of his love for Ryou.

Ryou held one of Seto's hands, knowing he didn't like the unruly behavior. Marik and Atem nodded, enjoying the food and company.

After the dinner, which was fairly uneventful except for when Bakura flat refused to pass something to Akefia, dessert was brought out. A lovely baked Alaska....a small plate with a strawberry truffle and small scoop of ice cream was sat in front of Ryou.

"Thanks," smiled Ryou, pretty certain the rest of them would get drunk or something.

Akefia had only been drinking water. Bakura did accept a scotch. Seto was drinking club soda.

Atem was drinking club soda as well. Ryou didn't know how long it'd last until one of them did something stupid.

Seto nodded as Bakura still eyed Akefia angrily. Finally, Seto called Bruce in. Bruce leaned over, listening to the carefully worded whisper, nodding. A few minutes later he came in. "Master Kaiba, Master Ryou, Mister Atem and Mister Marik, please follow me. Misters Akefia and Bakura, please follow Reginald." The dark haired man appeared at another door.

Akefia shrugged and stood, not turning his back to Bakura as Bakura pushed from the table and walked over. "Ya throwin' me the fuck out twatnugget?" Bakura asked.

"I-I doubt that's what's going to happen," muttered Ryou, getting a headache from being stressed due to his brothers fighting, leaning on Seto as he didn't know what's going on either.

"Angel, I'm sending them to a different, soundproof room with Reginald as a buffer. Let them scream, yell, fight, whatever. Reginald will not let them physically touch each other. That will be explained to them." Seto kissed Ryou's forehead temple, gently massaging it. He had said this loudly enough so Marik and Atem could hear.

"Oh, that's good," Ryou said, still worried, holding onto him. "Akefia still blames him."

Seto looked at Ryou. "I'm sorry, Angel. I do too."

"Why?" blinked Ryou in surprise.

"If he didn't sling it, you probably wouldn't have gotten it. I know that he and Zorc were the first to have heroin here." Seto said. "But, I while I still blame him, I can still be civil and accommodating to him. That doesn't mean I like him. It means I love you."

"I know," he sighed. "Bakura can be a bum, but he does mean well in his own way. I love you too."

Seto said nothing, just steered Ryou into the other room to socialize with his brothers overs.

He did for a while, but still had a bit of a headache. He didn't mind the two, thinking his brothers chose right. He looked forward to meeting his niece and nephew. He had arranged with Marik to go visit next week.

After two hours, Reginald came in. "The brothers have come to an agreement, and both have went home." Reginald announced.

"Ok, hope they'll be alright," worried Ryou as the other two went as well to make sure Bakura and Akefia were alright.

Seto carried Ryou up to the bedroom, setting him gently down.

When Ryou's lying down he pulled Seto down to hold him in the bed

Seto laid, obligingly, holding his lover in his arms gently.

Ryou yawned, leaning against his lover's grasp.

Seto held Ryou as both fell into peaceful darkness.

()()()()()()()()()()

Two months later, Atem rushed Akefia to the hospital when he told him that he had been going into labor. Now, he waited outside since he wasn't allowed in during the process in case there were complications.

The doctor came out, three hours later. Pulling his mask down, he looked to Atem. "The baby girl is premature, but doing well in the NICU. Akefia has lost a great deal of blood. We are working on him. The next twenty four hours are crucial. You can go see your daughter." The doctor stated kindly.

"When can I see my husband?" asked Atem as they had become married the month before.

"I don't know. I will as soon as I do." A nurse was there to escort Atem to the NICU to see his daughter.

Sighing, he followed, wondering what they should name her.

The nurse led him to a beautiful, petite silver haired girl. She opened her eyes, and Atem's eyes stared back at him.

"Hi sweetie, I'm your dad," said Atem softly, staring back at the beautiful baby girl.

She smiled. Akefia told him it would be gas.

Atem hoped soon he'd be able to take her and Akefia home with him.

The doctor came then, telling him he could see Akefia for a few minutes. "It seems some trauma from early in the pregnancy may have caused the premature birth. We are doing everything we can." The doctor told him solemnly. "But, I warn you, he does not look well."

"Will he survive?" Atem asked worriedly, stepping in the direction of where Akefia is kept.

"He is touch and go. The next 24 hours will be touchy. Any kin of his should probably be called." The doctor said solemnly.

"I think one of his brothers will be coming in for an appointment," mused Atem, wondering if Ryou will be giving birth at the same time as Akefia had. "The other, well I'll see if I can get a hold of him."

The doctor nodded, opening the door. Wires were attached to Akefia, and he was much paler than normal with black rings around his eyes. An oxygen mask covered his nose.

Atem shed a few tears at seeing the sight. He hoped Akefia would pull through this.

Akefia opened an eye. "Hey baby." He whispered.

"Hey, how you doing?" asked Atem, settling down in the chair beside Akefia's bed. "I saw our daughter. She looks just like you, but has my eyes."

Akefia smiled weakly. "I'm glad she got your beautiful eyes."

"You'll be ok, love. Think about our baby girl, how it'll be to raise her, and keep fighting. I'll stay here as long as they'll allow me," he promised.

Akefia smiled weakly. "Can we call her Amane?"

"Yes, perhaps the middle name could be Mana," he suggested, thinking Amane is a beautiful name.

Akefia smiled weakly. "It was my fault, you know. I didn't protect her."

"No, you didn't," he assured softly. "She and you are in great care right now."

"I know I didn't." Tears fell from his eyes as his body wracked with sobs. "I will go take care of her, you stay here and take care of our girl." Akefia whispered. "I love you three so much."

"No, you stay put. You're not at peak health right now. You're not putting your life in danger. I'll look after Amane, but you stay here," said Atem sternly. "You're not dying, got it?"

Akefia sighed, eyes sliding closed.

"Rest, habbibi. You'll need it."

Meanwhile, Ryou had been rushed to the hospital too. Akefia's not the only one delivering today, but Ryou will be having fraternal twins. He had heard about his older brother's condition, hoping he'd be alright.

Seto came with and was allowed in the room, as who was going to say no to Seto Kaiba? He stayed right by Ryou. It was painful, long, but free from complications and two beautiful baby girls were born.

Ryou smiled softly when they were out, holding their baby son and daughter in his arms after they've been wiped and bundled in blankets.

"Aw, they're so cute," said the brit softly.

"Yes." Seto agreed, smiling at the whitenettes.

"They have your eyes," murmured Ryou, wondering what to name them. "I think the boy should be named Mokuba."

Seto's eyes pricked with tears at the mention of his dead brother. "And the girl should be Amane."

Ryou shook his head, "No, I'm pretty sure Akefia would use that name if he has a daughter. We could name ours Kisara."

Seto's eyes darkened. "I'd rather not." He stated stiffly. "What is your mother's name?"

"Oh, ok then," nodded Ryou, deciding not to question him about it. "Her name was Rebecca."

"Then how about Rebecca?" The smile returned.

"That would be lovely," tears pricked at Ryou's eyes as his mother had died too, but when he was very young.

Seto leaned over, kissing Ryou’s head tenderly.

Ryou kissed his lips gently, "I think we'll be great parents. It'll just be fun having trouble telling these two apart. Hehe"

"Well, if this beautiful little girl keeps her hair long, it won't." Seto winked.

"Hehe, true," giggled Ryou. "But then she'll look like me if she grows it out long enough."

"Shit."

Ryou smirked, "Heh, people used to mistake me for a girl sometimes."

Seto smirked. "You are beautiful."

Ryou blushed, "You say the sweetest things."

Seto leaned down, kissing again.

Ryou kissed him back, pulling away when he needed to breathe, "I hope Akefia is ok."

"Want me to go check?" Seto asked as there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, please," replied Ryou, worried about Akefia.

Seto headed out. After he left, Bakura slipped in. "Hey baby brother."

"Hey, come to meet your new niece and nephew?" asked Ryou softly.

"Yea." Bakura said. "And to tell you...I quit selling. Got a job at Burger World, boosting cars on the side." He came up and gently hugged his baby brother. "I am sorry, Ry. For every fucking thing."

"I've told you before that you don't need to apologize. I forgave you a while ago," he said softly, smiling kindly. "I named my daughter after our mother."

"The boy's name is Mokuba who's named after Seto's dead brother."

Bakura smiled. "You are the fucking best of us three, ya bloody wanker."

"Huh? Why?" Ryou asked, confused.

"Akefia and I suck, and have failed miserably. You, while not perfect, are damn close brother."

Ryou scowled, "Well, I'd prefer you not compare you or Akefia to me."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "When the fuck do I listen to anyone?"

"You listen to me sometimes," huffed Ryou.

Rebecca started to whimper.

"It's ok, sweetie," Ryou murmured softly, rocking her and Mokuba in his arms, shooting Bakura a dirty look that showed he didn't appreciate foul language being used in front of his kids.

Bakura looked at Ryou. "You will have to fuckin gag me then. You know that." He winked and walked out.

Ryou sighed, knowing his brother would never change. He did worry about Akefia, hoping he'd be ok.

Seto came back. "Akefia is...okay. He could be better, but he could be worse. Amane is in NICU, but fine."

"At least he's ok. He had a baby girl? Aw," smiled Ryou, feeling relieved to have received some news.

Seto sat a tray down. "Now, eat." He had some fish, tea, peas, and a cup of strawberry ice cream.

"Thanks, love," he gave him a tender smile before eating his meal, letting Seto hold the kids since he knew the brunette wanted to.

Seto tried not to melt at the babies, but he didn’t succeed.

"Remember how to hold them properly. Give support to their head and back," Ryou reminded him as he finished eating and now sipping his tea.

"I know." Grumbled Seto, smiling.

"Hehe, good. It looks like you're weak against cuteness," he teased.

"I fell for you, so yes." Seto admitted. "Ryou, please eat your ice cream."

"Aw, true," giggled Ryou lightly, setting his cup down to do as he was told.

Opening the ice cream, a beautiful diamond encrusted band lay on a wax sheet above the ice cream with the words, "marry me?" written in beautiful font.

Ryou grinned, "Of course I will, Seto. I love you and our beautiful twins."

Seto smiled, leaning over and kissing Ryou. This life was better than Seto could have dreamed.

()()()()

Yami currently is driving Yugi to the hospital. That morning, Yugi’s water broke. He wanted to make sure they'd arrive on time in case there were any complications.

Yugi sat in the passenger seat, eating an ice cream cone. "It doesn't hurt." Yugi smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked, a few minutes away from the hospital now.

"Yup." Yugi smiled again. Inwardly he felt like he was being shredded in two, but he wasn't going to let Yami know that.

"We're at the hospital now," Yami told him, parking to get Yugi out and into the hospital as they were now in the waiting room to await one of the nurses to help out Yugi.

Yugi finished the ice cream cone and waited in the wheelchair. "Go get scrubbed up and I will see you in a few!!" Yugi grinned, waving at Yami as he was directed to scrub up. After he was out of sight, Yugi looked up at the nurse. "I hurt...really, really bad." Yugi whimpered.

"Right," agreed Yami, smiling softly although he couldn't help to worry, going into the other room to change into scrubs so he'd be allowed to go into Yugi's room when it's done.

However, as Yami was allowed in Yugi went into cardiac arrest and Yami was removed as they started working on Yugi.

Yami waited outside, wringing his hands nervously. He hoped Yugi would make it, but felt rather teary eyed at the idea that Yugi might not make it.

After an hour, the doctor came out. "You have a beautiful baby boy, and a very strong willed mate. Both are fine, you can see them." He smiled gently.

"Oh thank Ra they're both ok," Yami breathed a sigh of relief, casting the doctor a grateful look as he went into the room to see Yugi and their son.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi whispered, black bags under his eyes, his amethyst eyes dull, his face pale white. A beautiful smile lit up his face. "Can we call him Heba?"

"Of course," grinned Yami, sitting down in the chair beside Yugi's bed, holding Yugi’s hand. "At least you're still here. That's what matters. He looks like you."

"Wait till he opens his eyes again." Yugi chuckled. About then, Heba did. Those beautiful amethyst pools had flecks of crimson in them.

"Aw, he's so cute," smiled Yami upon seeing Heba's eyes open.

Yugi kissed Heba's head, handing him to Daddy.

Yami held Heba, making sure he gave support to Heba's back and head, "He's so light."

Yugi was snoring.

Yami held their baby in his arms, feeling happier than he had ever had been in his life... He just hoped he'd be a good father.

()()()()()()()()()()

Akefia grew stronger daily. He was out of the woods. Five days later, as he was leaving the hospital, Joey was rushing Malik in.

Malik had been taken in. He looked rather pale. The doctors rushed him into the ER. Joey was told to wait outside.

Joey paced the halls, worried for his lover. He prayed to anyone that would listen that the baby and Malik would be safe

After a few hours, one of the doctors came out to give Joey some news, "Well, I have good and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Da bad." Joey said, head hanging.

"Malik went into cardiac arrest. We weren't able to resuscitate him," he said, giving a sad smile. "The good news is the baby survived."

Joey collapsed on the floor about the time Bakura came in with Marik.

"I'm really sorry for your loss. When you're ready you can go see your baby. It's a boy by the way," said the doctor.

Bakura headed over with Marik. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath.

Joey was sobbing quietly in the floor.

Marik joined Joey in sobbing at hearing the news. He couldn't believe his brother is gone. He held Joey to give him some comfort.

Bakura stood, uncomfortably texting his brothers the news.

The others received the news, sad about it as well. Marik released Joey when he felt ready. Marik had puffy red eyes at this point too due to the extent to their grieving. He and Joey exchanged numbers in case Joey needed help with anything. He then went over to Bakura, slumping against him.

Bakura picked him up and went over, holding him in his arms. He knew he'd want to see his nephew, but Joey should first.

Joey eventually got up and went to the nursery sadly.

The baby looked like a spitting image of Malik. The baby opened his eyes once, but the color is that of Jonouchi's which are honey brown.

As they brought the boy up to meet Joey, he smiled, sobbing quietly. "Hey, Malik. You are just as handsome as your daddy." He kissed the baby's forehead, tears still slipping from his eyes.

Bakura had directed Marik to the window, so, while they couldn't hear anything, they could see their nephew.

"He looks like Mal'," whispered Marik, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Yea." Bakura choked out. "Makes you not wanna take anything for fuckin' granted." As he held his husband, looking in at his nephew, he sighed. Joey held his baby, praying for strength to raise the boy on his own.

As the sun set, a new life being born as another life was lost, the cycle of life continued. For every good thing that happened, something bad had to as well. That was the eternal balance that occurred in life. That was the price that had to be paid so that some could have the good life.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie ten! Welp, that’s the end for the Good Life. We hope everyone has enjoyed it. I know we definitely did. We had a hard time ending it actually which is why it’s more than one part long. We hope everyone continues to enjoy the content on Capricorn’s and my page along with the old and new stuff we put out for ya’ll to read and hopefully comment. The comments we do eventually receive are sincerely appreciated. Please remember to review on this. We’d like to know what others thought. Hehes, like usual, a special thanks goes to our editor, Jofisk. She does an excellent job with editing the chappies for our collabs. So, without further delay, adieu to ya’ll and we hope to see ya’ll for the next story. Byes for now! Hehes


End file.
